


Def Leppard Imagines

by HongjoongsHoe



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 44,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HongjoongsHoe/pseuds/HongjoongsHoe
Summary: A compilation of my imagines from Wattpad. I own nothing but my words.





	1. I Bless the Rains Down in Africa

You and your boyfriend, Joe Elliott, went on vacation on a safari in Africa, it had been something the two of you had been wanting to do for a long time but had never got around to it.

You were excited about the game drive and Joe was proud to see that you was looking forward to it.

“Are you ready to go?” Joe asked as he finished putting on his khaki shirt and his shoes.  
“I think so.” You replied, already dressed for the outing. You smiled at Joe cheerfully who returned the smile.

Your heart always seemed to skip a beat when he smiled at you and it made you feel good.  
He escorted you outside the tent and helped you into the jeep, him sitting next to you, wearing his sunglasses which prompted you to put yours on.

The guide gave everyone instructions which included that they should stay seated during the drive.

Joe asked to see the lions and you wanted to see the zebras, the guide agreed to go where those animals were located.

You took in the landscape as you was being drove through the terrain, the landscape was brown with patchy green scenery here and there. Joe took photos of a herd of wildebeest that were along the way, you stared at them than caught sight of a pride of lions, you nearly scrambled to your feet to get a better look at them but Joe gently nudged you to stay seated. 

You looked up at him sheepishly as you settled back into your seat. “It’s alright love.” Joe reassured you, sensing that you may have been a little anxious. Being fascinated by the lions you would glance at Joe occasionally who was equally enthralled by the big cats, you became fascinated with his expression and nearly forgot to watch the lions. 

Moving on you both got to see the giraffes and zebras but the lions seemed to have been the main attraction for today.

upon returning to the camp you watched as the clouds came rolling in unexpectedly. “Joe, it looks like it may rain.” You yawned as you noticed that it seemed excessively hot today. looking at the sky Joe nodded. “It does, that seems unusual.” he commented in agreement.you watched as the clouds rolled in and a light sprinkle began to fall. two zebras went by as the rain began to fall heavier, Joe unzipped the netting to the tent and you both went inside to watch the weather from inside.

You sat down on the bed and heard a light rumble of thunder, Joe sat beside you and you both began to discuss what went on today, During the discussion you cuddled into Joe. You felt relaxed by the weather and at ease, also being taken by surprise when you felt a hot breath in your ear. “Are you feeling what I’m feeling?” Joe asked in a soft whisper, softly rubbing your arm in a circular motion. “Maybe?” You replied, shivering at his touch, you looked up at his face and felt drawn to him. He touched your cheek tenderly and looked into your eyes, asking permission without any words, you gave a slight nod and moved in closer, feeling magnetized.

Joe leaned in and kissed your lips, warmth and passion was evident in the kiss and surprisingly gentleness which took your breath away almost immediately. 

“Joe…” You moaned softly as he deepened the kiss with care while cupping your neck gently, sending more chills down your spine.

You wanted more already but waited to see what his next move was, the passion in his kisses was making you dizzy but you loved the feeling. 

Several minutes went by and the thunder was getting louder and he broke the kiss, allowing you both to get air, you was flushed and he appeared to be awestruck.

“You are a wonderful kisser.” Joe complimented you, with a smile you answered him. “Thank you but I think you are the best.”you pleaded with your eyes for him to continue,

which he seemed to understand because he moved in and kissed you again, this time with an equal amount of roughness and tenderness combined, causing you to lose your breath again, this promised to be a long night.


	2. Putting the Fast in Belfast

This was your first day in Ireland with your boyfriend Vivian Campbell and he had been looking forward to this for a long time. 

He had been wanting to show you his home town for a long time and today was the day for him to do so. "Y/N are you ready to embark on the tour?" Viv asked while rubbing his hands together, indicating mischief.

"Yeah! I'm ready, who's going to be the guide?" You smiled at him, feeling a knot of excitement in your stomach. "Me." Viv giggled while fluttering his eyelashes at you in a silly matter.

You laughed and followed after him as he took you through the city, Viv showed you various shops and pubs that were sprinkled throughout town.

The change in scenery was very entertaining and enjoyable for you and it made Viv happy to show it off to you, after going through several places in Belfast the next stop he went to was the Belfast Castle. 

The grounds were intriguing and the gardens surrounding the castle were well kept. "What do you think so far?" Viv asked in a hopeful tone while the two of you surveyed the grounds.

"I love everything about the tour!" You exclaimed, being in awe of the sandstone colored structure. "I'm so glad!" Viv seemed as though he was going to jump up and down but instead restrained himself and smiled broadly. "I didn't want you firing the tour guide!"

"I could never do that!" You giggled while Viv put his arm across your shoulder. "I know you could never do that!" He feigned an innocent tone and gave you puppy dog eyes. "No I couldn't!" You replied, knowing it was true.

There were a few other people that were touring the castle grounds also but neither of you paid it any mind, you noticed how the blue sky contrasted nicely with the surrounding greenery and the colors complimented each other beautifully. "Next we're going to tour the Titanic replica." Viv knew you was going to enjoy this, your eyes lit up.

"Oh wow! I can't wait!" You shifted your weight from one foot to the other. Your response put a huge smile on Viv's face. "Getting impatient?" He pretended to not know it was obvious. 

"Heck yeah!" You acted as though you were extremely impatient. With a chuckle Viv walked alongside of you for awhile until you both made it to the Titanic replica, first off you both explored all the decks, satisfied with that next was the interior.

The elaborate look took your breath away and you were speechless. "I knew you would like it!" Viv giggled at your expression. "I'm like wow! This is so freaking awesome!" You replied while looking over the staircase that stood out to you, also the old fashioned look intrigued you. 

Neither one of you realised it was getting late til Viv looked at his watch. "Oh shit! We better be going!" He sighed in discontent, you had a pouty expression. "I promise we will come back and investigate farther." Viv reassured you.

"Okay." You cheered back up immediately, going on back home with him with a happy feeling in your chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was another surprise, Viv had decided to take a bus trip with you to go up north to explore the Giant's Causeway.

You smiled throughout the entire trip and kept peering out the window while Viv held your hand, watching you and looking out the window every once in awhile. Also you had your iPod on you to keep you entertained during the bus trip, after about four hours the bus made it to it's destination. 

Paying the fare you got off and Viv bounded after you like a puppy. "We made it!" He exclaimed, doing a bit of a happy dance. "Yes we did and it's gorgeous!" You were awestruck once again, taking in the scenery before you.

Viv was in no time climbing the basalt columns like a kid. "Hey Y/N! Come join me!"

"Coming Viv!" You climbed along also, looking down below you saw the cerulean waters that surrounded the area, the waves crashed onto the shore and you felt a sense of serenity.

While you surveyed the area Viv put his arms around you and looked on with you. "Viv, this is the best time I have ever had!" You rested against him.

"Same here and I am more than happy to show you the country that I originate from, and I am honoured to show off my pride to you, the woman of my life." With that Viv pressed a sweet kiss to your lips and took you by the hand to explore the causeway some more until the bus would arrive to carry you both back to Belfast.


	3. Trying Out For the Band

You watched in awe as the blonde guitarist, known as Phil Collen, was trying out for the band Def Leppard. 

Your friend Steve had suggested Phil to the other band members and they figured they’d give him a shot to replace Pete Willis, whom they had fired earlier.

You took notice in Phil’s clothing and began to stare, noting that he was dressed in a stunning glam look which was very attractive to you. 

Between songs Phil would steal glances in you’re direction, prompting your face to flush bright red. 

In turn Phil would give you his signature smirk and continue to play guitar, meanwhile you were daydreaming about him and was wondering if you’d have a chance with him than all at once you were snapped out of your daydream state.

“You’re in.” Sav spoke to Phil while Joe nodded in approval while sipping on the beer he was holding in his hand, Phil chuckled, partially out of relief.

“Thanks.” Smiling, he made his way to where you were standing, your heart pounded while Steve exchanged a look with Phil that read. “You did it!” Without thinking you spoke. 

“That was absolutely amazing!” Than your mind became anxiety ridden, wondering if you should have remained quiet.

“Thanks love, had myself wondering there.” Phil winked, being humorous while he was at it, you bit back a grin, slowly calming again. 

“You’re a lovely lady, what is your name?” Phil asked, smiling pleasantly while you took a gentle but deep breath.

“I’m Y/N.” You smiled, giving an air of confidence. “Rather lovely name, say would you like to go out to the pub?” He asked, not coming off as pressuring you.

“Sure, why not?” You grinned while following him out to his car for a night at the pub.


	4. Coming Home

You was on your way home from work, being in deep thought about the last time you had seen boyfriend, Steve Clark, the lead guitarist for the now world famous band Def Leppard. 

The tour was taking a toll on both of you, phone calls had helped to stay in touch but it was obvious that it wasn’t quite enough. 

You sighed as you pulled into your drive, expecting another night alone and dreaming of Steve coming home soon. You got out of the car and made sure the doors were locked than walked to the door of your house, which really you and Steve shared but since he was gone it was yours to look after and care for.

You unlocked the door and went inside, feeling tired and ready to crash into bed but you had a few things to take care of before doing so, dusk had already fell and you had dinner than took care of the household chores.

Once you had those squared away you went about your ritual of reading a book before you go to bed, after thirty minutes you sigh and rub your eyes than put your book aside.

Lying down you turned over and reached for your lamp, turning it off so that you could try to get some rest, after some time you fell asleep.

Later on in the night Steve quietly unlocked the front door to let himself in, he walked inside in a stealthy matter and silently closed the front door behind him.

He immediately made his way to your room, knowing that you may have been asleep there. Steve had missed you to bits as well and could not wait for the tour to end so that he could spend valuable time with you.

Without a sound he opened the door to the bedroom and heard the unmistakable sound of your light, steady breathing while you slept. Steve quietly walked into the room and could faintly make out your face in the soft moonlight that was streaming through the window, it had been so long since he had last saw you that he could swear that you were more beautiful to him than before. 

Steve made his way to the bed that you were laying in and lied down beside you, being gentle as to not to awaken you abruptly, you stirred slightly and groaned but remained asleep. 

Steve softly smiled and could not help but to tenderly brush your cheek with his fingertips. You roused with a start but than quickly realised that it was Steve, since the moonlight was shining on him brightly and you could distinguish his features quite well. 

“Steve? You’re back?” You spoke with a hoarse voice and wide eyes, you were surprised and still not completely coherent and even wondering if you was having a vivid dream. “Yes love, the tour is over.” Steve replied as you moved in closer to him, you was still afraid it was a dream. “I missed you Y/N, I missed every aspect about you and I thought the tour would never end.” Steve looked into your eyes while softly caressing your cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“I missed you too Steve.” A soft smile formed across your lips as Steve kissed your forehead warmly and held your hand. You rested your head on his shoulder and sighed in delight while Steve was bubbling on the inside, glad to be back home with you.

“Y/N… I love you” Steve gave your hand a gentle squeeze. “I love you too Steve.” You replied, being ecstatic that he was finally back from touring. 

“We certainly ‘ave catching up to do love.” Steve commented as he gently wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

“Definitely, but no need to rush darling, we don’t need to lose ourselves while catching up.” You murmured softly as you rested your head against his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep, being in a content state of bliss while in his arms.

Steve nodded and continued to hold you close and stayed awake holding you the entire night.


	5. Fire Woman

Def Leppard had been on a lengthy tour and you were the accompanying act on tour with them, you were well known as a kick ass guitarist and a groundbreaker.

Most of the tour you either kept company with the members of your band or either kept company with either Joe Elliott, Rick Savage or Vivian Campbell.

You had not avoided Phil for any particular reasons but you didn't have the nerve to actually talk to him, something about him you couldn't put your finger on made you change your mind, you were very attracted to him and could have been afraid it would show.

Phil on the other hand thought that you despised him as it had appeared that when he would come near you seemed to make yourself scarce.

"Oh that's the Hamer you had in the 80s?" You asked Sav as he was showing you his bass. "Mhm yeah, that's one of them." Sav chuckled, Phil came around to listen to the conversation but you excused yourself shortly afterwards, after you were out of earshot Phil asked Sav.

"Why does she avoid me but she hangs out with the you and the rest of the guys?" "Hm I don't know, maybe she likes you the most." Sav replied flatly, shrugs.

"That seems backwards to me." Phil furrowed his brow. "Well, women are a bit complicated. As I'm sure you've found out by now." Sav scratches his neck while watching Phil. 

"Yeah that's one area I don't particularly excel in." Phil laughed nervously. "Well you can always try something else if the first plan doesn't work, remember patience and consistency goes a long way too. Find something that will be of interest to her, if I'm not mistaken she's had nearly as many problematic marriages as you and may be skittish of making emotional connections with people she's attracted to, I don't know. Just my thoughts." Sav took a deep breath and watched Phil as he spoke.

"Yeah that kind of makes sense." He goes quiet and starts to plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You was waiting backstage with the members of Def Leppard and you got into a lengthy conversation with the band members, you even allowed Phil to speak to you which he thought was odd but he had approached you a little differently this time, you enjoyed the chat with him and it was obvious to him so he decided to ask you out after the concert was finished, you hesitated a moment but accepted with a smile.

Phil headed for the stage and Sav caught up with him. "Looks like you finally broke through to her." Sav winked, Phil chuckled. "I should have listened to you sooner. I might not have lost as much sleep!" Sav laughed while swatting at Phil's head than joined his band mates on stage.


	6. I'll Do Anything For You

"What the actual bloody fuck!" Sav muttered in his thick, Sheffield accent while staring at the feminine hygiene products.

he saw several kinds of maxi pads and tampons but it was somewhat dizzying, finally he used his best judgment to choose something and left.

Sav was exceedingly nervous if he had bought the right thing and weather or not he would have to face the array of maxi pads and tampons again, once home he asked you. "Is this right?" He was nervous, you looked at the product and nodded approvingly. 

"Yes it is, thank you so much Sav!" You kissed his cheek and hugged him, making him feel happy and a sense of accomplishment made him that much more content.


	7. So Far Away From Me

The idea for this imagine comes from eyesofwater , credit goes to her :)  
Also fyi:  
Y/F/F/N - Your female friend's name   
Y/M/F/N - Your male friend's name 

Your boyfriend of eight years had been on tour with Def Leppard for two years straight. 

You had convinced yourself that Steve was doing what he loved to do and that made you happy, though as the world tour dragged on you was feeling less and less happy about it. 

Steve and the guys would check on you and you'd answer the phone, hoping that the tour was wrapping up anyday now. But instead more tour dates were being added on. 

That left you feeling gloomy and you'd tell Steve that you had to go. You missed him terribly and wondered if the relationship you shared with him was indeed strong enough to withstand the distance placed between you and him.

Skiddish you became, much like a small child who'd been separated from close family for an extended period of time and suddenly reunited. You felt like a stranger and you didn't know how to deal with these feelings. 

Weeks later you were brooding on the couch when a knock at your door forced you to go see who was visiting. 

"Hey Y/N! How have been?" Y/F/F/N was so energetic that you almost felt exhausted hanging out with her.

"I'm fine." You faked a smile. 

"Say Steve's not here?" Y/M/F/N asked, seeming to sense the facade you were putting on. 

"Erm... no... he's still on tour." You were not willing to divulge with your friends the information that you had not been answering the phone over the previous few weeks. 

Your friends made themselves at home while bombarding you with more questions. 

"When is he gonna be back from the tour?" Y/F/F/N asked curiously, both of your friends were extremely fond of Steve and that made you feel nervous about the situation you had put yourself in.

"I don't know." Was the answer. 

As if on cue the phone rang, your heart rate went up and you hesitated to pick up the receiver.

"What are you waiting for? It could be Steve!" Y/F/F/N chirped. 

You sighed quietly and picked up the phone. "Hello?" 

"'Ello? Y/N?" It was Steve. 

"Yes," 

"Thank 'eaven's you fixed that bloody phone, there seemed to 'ave been a problem with it." 

Your face flushed and you thought you heard chuckling on the other end of the line, either Steve or one of his bandmates. Your friends were eavesdropping on the conversation and that was annoying too. 

"Yeah... there seemed to have been a problem." You replied carefully, laughter was now clearly heard and undoubtedly it was Joe or Rick. 

"I just called to let you know that I'll be coming home tomorrow." Steve sounded tired but happy that you were talking with him again. 

"You are?" Excitement rang in your voice and the previous gloomy mood was replaced with ecstasy and joy. Your friends were beaming at the news, obviously glad to hear from Steve and happy to see you in a cheery mood again.


	8. Astronomy Domine

Made with andyourbirdcansucc In mind. 

You and Rick had some time off for a change and decided to go on a mini vacation in the southeast US. 

The two of you checked into a motel and settled in with plans to hang out and explore the surrounding attractions the next day.

That was until Rick found out that there was a Star Trek marathon running on the Sci Fi channel.

You watched him as he sat on the end of the bed in front of the television, watching with a cute, analytical expression. 

"You are such a science fiction nerd." You teased him.

He chuckled lightly. "I love Star Trek." 

Rick gave you a cheeky grin. "And yes I'm am a shameless science fiction nerd."

"Let me get some snacks." You dug around in various bags, getting both his and your favorite snacks out to nibble on while watching the series with him. 

The starship Enterprise was shown flying towards a planet and the crew members were chattering in the background, lulling you into a doze.

Rick smiled and gently put his arm across your shoulder, holding you against him as you dozed. 

He enjoyed your company and knew you was tired, besides he was looking forward to watching the rest of the three day Star Trek marathon with you.


	9. Let the Music Be Your Master

Requested by RoczenChick94

 

You were standing and watching in total awe of your best friend, none other than Rick Savage, stand with his beloved Hamer bass in his hands. 

He was lost in thought while playing a few notes to "Another One Bites The Dust".

Right than you decided on impulse that you wanted to learn how to play bass. 

There was a time when you were younger you had learned how to play a few chords on the guitar but you had forgotten how to by now. 

You didn't even realize that your attention had been on how his fingers were moving along the fretboard of the bass until you heard him chuckle softly.

Your face turned crimson as your eyes met his.

"Would you like to learn how to play bass?" He offered while biting his lip.

"Um... Yeah I would." You spoke shyly. 

Sav moved closer to you and your body temperature skyrocketed, weather it was all because of nervousness or being so close to your attractive best friend you were not sure which it was but you couldn't bail out of this now. 

"Can you teach me one of your bass lines?" You requested hopefully. 

"Of course, love." Sav smiled pleasantly and played the bass line from "Women". You watched eagerly, trying to get everything down. 

He then lifted the strap over his head and helped you with adjusting the bass to you. 

"Take care of 'er." 

"I will." You reassured him.

You attempted to play what he'd shown you but missed a few notes. 

Sav was patient and showed you some techniques with your strumming hand, aiding with what you were doing with your chording hand. In reality your coordination wasn't bad, just a little rusty.

"Not bad at all mate." Sav complimented you and you blushed. 

He stood behind you to help with where your fingers should go for the notes. 

All at once the realization struck you that you were holding Sav's bass, and your secret crush was teaching you how to play it. 

You swooned and began to fall backwards. Sav barely caught you before you hit the floor. 

"What the....?! Y/N?" He panicked and laid you down on his bed. 

Ten minutes later you came to, wondering why there was a wet a washcloth on your forehead and you were in Sav's bed. 

You looked at him confusedly. "Why am I here?"

He was looking at you with a concerned expression. "You must 'ave fainted. Gave me quite the scare."

His blue eyes looked dark with worry.

"I'm fine, Sav." You said quickly while sitting up.

"Y'know, you've helped me with something that's bothered me for awhile." Sav spoke thoughtfully. 

 

"Yes?" You wasn't sure where he was going with the conversation.

"I decided that I should tell you that I really like you, more then just as a friend." Sav scratched the back of his neck shyly. 

You wasn't sure if you were not completely at yourself or if this was really happening. A look of disbelief painted your face.

"Really? I do too!" The words tumbled out of your mouth before you knew it and you felt mortified for a moment.

Sav looked surprised and you hugged him, both of your happy to find each others true feelings.


	10. Just Hold Me and Don't Let Go

Requested by TeresaMyles

 

You anxiously checked your makeup and hair in the mirror. 

Expecting to go on a date with Def Leppard's Rick Savage.

Your nerves were getting the better of you and you were about to change into another set of clothes when the doorbell rang. 

You rushed to the door and opened it for Sav. He stood at the door with a soft, shy smile. 

 

"Are you ready?" His short sentence was heavily laced with his pleasantly musical Yorkshire accent. 

"Almost." You smiled and grabbed your ice skates, then headed out the door with him. 

 

Sav held your hand and walked to his car. Both of you got in and he drove to the nearby ice skating rink. 

 

It was his idea to go ice skating and you didn't care where the two of you went as long as you was with him.

 

Both of you talked about how your day was, while he drove and when two of you arrived at the rink you began to feel jittery.

"You alright, love?" Sav noticed something seemed amiss.

"Yeah, I'm okay." You nodded, exhaling quietly. 

You followed him inside the rink and laced up your ice skates. You tried to stand  on the ice but you immediately began wobbling.

"I've got you. We can just go somewhere else y'know if you like." Sav was second guessing his judgment in coming here now.

"No, it's-" you were slipping down quickly and Sav reacted immediately, anchoring you against him while he held firmly to the wall with his other hand,  managing to dig the blades of his ice skates into the ice to ground him. 

You regained your footing, blushing to find that your head was nestled against his chest and your head felt dizzy. 

He affectionately ran a hand through your hair and you felt comforted by his touch. The gentle, warm kiss came out of nowhere and swept you away. Your feet almost went out from under you again. 

 

"'Ey, let's get outta 'ere, another one of my bloody brilliant ideas." Sav sighed in disappointment with himself. 

"How about we just stay like this?" Except for sliding around the moment was perfect as it was to you. "Yeah, why not?" Sav agreed, holding you close and steady while other couples went by.


	11. Little Sister

Requested by Demonvampyre

 

"Where's Y/N?" Joe was looking around for you in the living room. 

"Erm.... she's in the bathroom." Sav chuckled. 

Joe looked puzzled. "I swear she took after you when it comes to 'air."

"Well at least we don't spend an hour kissing our reflection in the mirror like our brother does." Sav snickered mischievously. 

Joe rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I really do need to take a piss." He said out loud. 

"You didn't mention that a moment ago." Sav enjoyed bugging Joe.

A knock at the door interrupted the bickering. 

Joe opened the door and saw a man standing there, the man looked to be about your age and he was holding a floral arrangement. 

"Does Y/N live here?" The stranger looked puzzled to see Joe standing there. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He started to shut the door but Sav spoke up.

"Sure she does, we're 'er brothers."

Joe looked at him with the 'Are you out of your mind' look. 

"Oh, I'm her date." The man still looked confused as to weather he had the right house or not.

"Her date!? She never told me!" Joe went into full protective mode and gave your date a lecture that would have made a drill sergeant look like kindergarten.

"Joe, 'ave a little faith in our sister for Christ's sake! She hardly ever goes out and she's fully capable of making her own decisions." Sav intervened as you walked out of the bathroom, fixed up for your date.

"What the 'ell is going on?" You were confused at the scene in front of you. Your brothers were in front of the door bickering and your date was at the door, looking pale as a sheet.

"Joe 'ere just met your date and 'e almost went to pieces at your excellent choice in gentlemen." Sav said while Joe growled in protest.

"Oh my! I'm so, so sorry about this!" You felt extremely embarrassed and apologized to your date then went to have a chat with your brothers.

 

"You've got my word that I'll be safe. I really do appreciate how you try to look out for me but I think I can handle this." You gave them both a hug and Joe tried to relax.

"I'm sorry about how I acted and I think I'll go apologise to your date." Joe walked off to do so, leaving you with your brother Sav.

 

"'e's just being overly protective. I am too but I understand that you need to do what you want to do, 'sides I trust your judgment." Sav nodded and you smiled.

"I couldn't ask for better brothers!"


	12. Dance the Night Away

Requested by TeresaMyles

 

You were out on a Friday night date with your boyfriend Joe Elliott. He had chose a bar and you didn't mind, you enjoyed hanging out with him. 

Both of you had some drinks and braced yourselves for the karaoke singers coming up for their moment on the stage. 

"I wonder why he's here?" You commented as a well known actor took to the stage. 

"Maybe the same reason we're 'ere." Joe winked at you while turning up his beer mug and you blushed.

The actor quickly decided what song he was going to sing and the music started.

 

You immediately recognized the unmistakable riff from "Sweet Child o' Mine'' and you were tapping your toes to the music. 

 

Joe listened to the actor sing and nodded in approval. 

 

"I say he nailed it. Honestly I didn't think he had it in him." 

You nodded politely and replied. "I foresee him being in a rock movie." 

Both of you laughed and went out onto the dance floor. 

You couldn't take your eyes off of Joe, feeling like you were the only one in the room with him, dancing for hours it seemed.

The actor seemed to take advantage of his status and hammed things up. He was content to sing classic eighties tunes, keeping everyone entertained. 

Joe slow danced with you, enjoying the night out but he was starting to want to go home so that he could have you all to himself.

"I can't wait to go home, Y/N." He said softly, holding you close to him and dancing with you slowly. 

 

"I've had a lot of fun tonight but I'd have to agree with you."

"Hey bartender, how about a case to go?"


	13. Hit the Ground Running

Viv and the rest of Def Leppard were spending some time with their loved ones after the Retroactive tour and trying to come up with some new material for an upcoming album but life was pretty hectic to say the least for the band. 

 

Phil and Viv were both living in LA during that time and you were living with Viv at his residence.

You enjoyed watching a movie with Vivian, snuggled against him comfortably while eating popcorn. 

When the movie ended you got up and went to the kitchen while Viv went to his bedroom to work on writing new music and figure something out that might appeal to his bandmates. 

You heard music playing in his room and it wasn't him. Your interest was piqued and you paid closer attention to the music, deciding that it sounded more like the music that was popular at the time. 

 

You were more used to Viv listening to the likes of Metallica and sixties tunes but it was always good to broaden the horizons. 

It was getting late and you turned to go to your room when the music stopped abruptly, the next thing you knew was Vivian tearing through down the hallway with a cassette tape in his hand. 

 

He breezed by exclaiming, "I've got the sound!" 

 

You looked after him in bewilderment and realized he kept going and ran outside. You saw he was running in the direction of Phil's place.

 

"What? Couldn't you've just drove there or called?" You were worried about him running the streets at night and you tagged along, running behind for a good half of a mile.

 

Both of you were out of breath when you made it to Phil's house. Viv knocked and you stood around with a slightly annoyed expression, hoping Phil's neighbours wouldn't call the police or anything. 

Phil answered the door with a sleepy expression, his blonde hair tousled and looking like bed head. 

"What the hell, mate?" The London accent was unmistakable. 

"This." Viv excitedly shoved the Soundgarden cassette that read "Superunknown" into Phil's hand, who looked at it in puzzlement. 

"Joe was wanting to play around with our sound so I thought we'd play around with this." Viv explained between sharp intakes of breath. 

 

"Oh, sure we'll toy with it." Phil nodded and let you and Viv inside. 

You quietly observed them as they talked and played the cassette, picking up guitars and tuning them to experiment with different sounds.

Feeling happy about them doing what they loved to do best, playing music together even though your boyfriend sometimes had an Archimedes moment in the witching hours of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd have to say that RoczenChick94 inspired this one :)


	14. Let It Go

Requested by IvyDex1 I hope you like it!

Contains sexual content 

It was the weekend and you were hanging out with Joe, kicking a football around (soccer ball) across the grass. 

You had been Joe Elliott's girlfriend for a few weeks now and you was already feeling comfortable with being around him and wanting to take the relationship to the next level.

"Aw bugger!" Joe pretended to get mad as the football sailed past him and hit the tree that was the supposed goal marker. 

You giggled and ran to avoid getting tackled, only to be wrapped up in the strong arms of your boyfriend. 

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" You laughed as he lifted you up a few inches off of the ground. 

"Okay, I'll let you off easy this time." Joe chuckled and sat your feet back down on the ground. 

You plopped down on the grass and Joe knelt down beside you. 

Both of you were sweating profusely from running around. Joe was looking at you intently and you felt your mouth go dry, feeling as though you were an expensive cut of beef about to be consumed.

He leaned in and kissed you without warning, causing your head to feel like a mini fireworks show.

Joe deepened the kiss and you felt your heart begin to pound, shaking your body with each beat. Night was falling neither one of you cared. Clothes were scattered throughout the grass and you felt anxious.

"Joe... I'm a virgin..." Your voice sounded nervous. 

Joe cupped your cheek tenderly. 

"Are you sure you want me to do this? I promise I won't hurt you but I can-" He was looking deeply into your eyes with lust when you interrupted him. 

"Yes, I want this." You reassured him with a kiss. 

He deepened the kiss, taking your breath away while one of his hands made it's way to your aroused flesh. 

You moaned as he slipped a finger inside. After about a moment he gradually slipped another finger inside your moist entrance. 

Joe pumped his fingers inside of you and you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head in pleasure.

You cried out his name when you came and you had barely recuperated when you felt the tip of Joe's cock pressed against your entrance. 

You nodded your head and bit your lip as he slowly pushed himself inside you. 

Tears prickled at your eyes as you felt a burning stretch deep inside.

"Do you want me to stop?" Joe asked in concern. 

"No, keep going..." Finally Joe bottomed out and waited a brief moment before moving, the burning pain was lessening and turned into pleasure when he began to move in and out of you. 

His thrusts quickened and you felt pressure increasing, causing you to moan softly.

Joe peppered kisses along your chest and jawline, his pace was just right to send you into your second climax. 

"Joe!!" You screamed as you felt yourself tighten around him, going into blissful spasms.

Joe came moments later with a low groan, filling you with warmth. You panted softly as he pulled out and nestled beside you.

"That was, amazing..." You looked starry eyed.

"You absolutely were, I'm afraid I can't get enough of you." Joe's voice was sultry, his hands moving across your shoulders. 

You shivered in anticipation of another round.


	15. High N' Dry

Requested by RoczenChick94

Phil was the new guy in the band and you couldn't get used to him yet. You had been friends with the rest of the members of Def Leppard for quite sometime but you couldn't warm up to Phil. 

He was recruited from the band "Girl" with help from Steve and you figured that if Steve was friends with him he must be a great guy. 

But he had this wolfish grin that made you feel uneasy, he also seemed overly outgoing for someone who was new to the band and it made you feel like he was coming on too strong.

You were sitting on the couch between Rick and Sav, thinking about how much they favored each other while watching what when on. 

Phil was sitting across from you, fooling around with his Ibanez Destroyer. He took you by surprise when he looked up and caught you looking at him.

Phil gave you a wink and you diverted your eyes, annoyed with him again.

"'Ey mates, I just bought a shitload of beer!" Joe announced as he walked in the door with a case of Budweiser. 

A cheer went up in the room and beer cans were passed around, you drank a few with your friends and lost count of how many you had drank.

"It's time that I go home." You tried to stand but  your legs were wobbly. 

"Why not stay 'ere with us tonight?" Joe asked, taking notice in the fact that you seemed to have had too much to drink. 

You looked around and saw Phil acting like he'd had too much as well, nuh uh, you wasn't going to stay around when he may do no telling what.

Your mind was sober enough to tell you not to stay here tonight. 

"I'm fine," you insisted defiantly, Joe was about to protest when Sav unintentionally distracted him about a certain bass line. 

Seeing your chance to make a run for it unimpeded, you staggered out the door, preferring to take your chances with walking home. 

You managed to make it to the end of the driveway before the darkness began to spin around, clouding your senses until everything went black.

A long time seemed to pass before you opened your eyes again. 

An earth shattering headache gripped you and sunlight was blinding you, worsening the headache. 

You sat up, expecting to see the familiarity of your room. 

Your eyes blinked in confusion at seeing that you were in a strange room, one that looked like one of your friends rooms.

"How are you, love?" Phil's London accent broke the silence.

Panic overcame you and you searched the room with your eyes.

Phil was standing at the doorway of the room.

"Uhh... why am I here?" You asked, relieved to find that Phil was not in the bed with you, but why were you here? 

"You had passed out in the drive so I brought you here. Joe is bleeding mad as hell, he'll be seeing you shortly." Phil replied quietly.

You checked your clothing visually and found that nothing was amiss nor were you harmed in any way. 

The blonde guitarist had slipped away, only to return with a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water to help relieve your pounding headache.

You thanked him and took a couple for your head, by now you decided he wasn't such a bad guy at all.

"Thanks for helping me..." A twinge of shame for taking such a chance as to walk home under the influence stabbed at your chest.

"Don't mention it, it's what friends are for." Phil gave you a sincere, comforting smile and you felt at ease, deciding to accept him as your friend along with the rest of the band.


	16. I'll Be Damned if I Get Hung Up On The Line

It had been two months since you'd snagged an internship at a well known magazine and you were bubbling over with excitement despite the fact that you'd be separated from your boyfriend, Rick Savage.

Sav was very happy for you and both of you agreed to keep in touch by writing letters to each other. 

Two months and there had been no response to the letters that he had sent you, surely you had not forgot about him in the midst of your internship? 

Week after week Sav sent you letters but still there was no response, by now he  was extremely frustrated and figured something was up and he decided he'd fly out to New York City to find out what was going on. 

Once he got there he checked the city map time after time and much to his chagrin he found no such address as the one that was written on the crumpled piece of paper.

Sav ended up going to the magazine where you were an intern, hoping to find you there and maybe figure out things from there.

He'd scarcely located the building that housed the magazine corporation when he spotted you exiting the building with your handbag slung over your shoulder. 

"Y/N?" Sav's throat went dry and he could barely say your name without choking on air, feeling as though he was nearing tears. 

"Rick? I missed you so much!" You approached him cautiously despite the excitement in your voice. 

"I've been writing you and I never received a reply, is ev'rything alright?" Sav watched you step up closer to him.

"I haven't had any letters from you and I was wondering if you may have been rethinking... you know..... us." Your eyes widened to hear that he had been trying to contact you without success. 

"I would never do that, love." Sav smiled, warmth spreading across his features, a smile that always gave you butterflies.

"Uh, what address did you write?" You asked. 

Sav recited the address and you blushed while shaking your head.

"That's not my address." You giggled. 

Now it was Sav's turn to look flustered as he fished around in his pocket for the scrap of paper with your address on it. 

You took it from him and confirmed that the address was right.

"I'm sorry but the address is right on here."

"Oh... fucking 'ell! I need to get glasses." Sav blushed brighter and you kissed him. 

You took his hand and showed him where you were really staying.


	17. Let's Dance

Requested by JxhnDeacxn I hope you like it! 

 

You were keeping a constant watch on the Elliott's residence, waiting for the cue to go visiting your boyfriend Joe Elliott.

 

It was nearing dusk when Joe's father stepped out of the house, followed by Joe's mother. They regularly went out on dates, leaving Joe to entertain himself at home. 

Both parents got in the family car and drove away and you took the opportunity to slip off to see your boyfriend. 

You lived a couple of blocks away from him but it only seemed like a few yards when you skipped over with your treasured albums.

You knocked at the door and waited, listening to the unmistakable shuffling of feet hurrying to open the door. 

Joe was very glad to see you, "Hey, Y/N! Wow looks like you brought me a present!"

"Sorry Joe, not this time." You blushed while holding your records close to you. 

"Aww." He pretended to pout. 

 

"But I'll get you a nice present next time." You smiled brightly and Joe returned the smile. 

"Having you around here is the only present I ever need. Why don't you come in and we'll see what you've got." Joe winked and your cheeks flushed again. 

As you followed him inside you admired his hair from the back and noted how fluffy it looked. Both of you went into his room and rummaged through the records you had brought.

"Let's see... A Night at the Opera, Drive On, oh yes Mott is always good." Joe nodded excitedly. 

"Thank you." You replied shyly, bubbling with excitement beneath the surface.

"Master of Reality, Paranoid, Hunky Dory, Led Zeppelin IV and ooh..." Joe paused at your T. Rex albums. "Yes The Slider and Electric Warrior are brilliant!" 

He praised your taste in music and left off on naming off the rest of the albums and put one on.

The heavenly sound of the vinyl spinning on the record player made you feel even more giddy with excitement.

You couldn't keep still and neither could Joe, both of you were dancing like idiots but neither one of you cared, something about the music made both of you happy, added with each others company and it made the two of you bubble over with excitement. 

Time flew by and nearly two hours had passed when Joe stopped and looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit! It's almost time for my parents to be back!" He was sweating heavily and his hair was matted up.

"Oh my! I guess I need to be going!" You were huffing and puffing, feeling as though you were a rock n' roll Cinderella that was going to be late for her curfew. 

You gathered up your albums and hugged Joe. "Can I come back next week?" 

"Of course, babe. Tonight was amazing and I'd love to do it again." Joe beamed, looking like he'd just had the most fun of his life, and that was a feeling that you could relate to you thought as you slipped out the back door.


	18. Rock On

You were really enjoying the show that your husband's band was putting on as you always did.

It was another exciting, energy packed performance as always and your husband Rick Savage was in his element, playing a bass solo that was extremely hypnotizing and the entire audience was hushed, in awe of the bass solo that he skillfully played. 

When the solo ended Sav ran a hand through his long blonde hair while the everyone including yourself cheered in the crowd. 

His blue eyes settled on you and he pointed directly at you, mouthing "There's my girl!" Before placing his hands back on his bass so he could play the intro to "Rock On". 

You blew him a kiss and a giddy feeling came over you. Somehow your bassist husband always knew how to touch your heart.


	19. You've Got Another Thing Comin'

Note:This had been in my drafts for sometime so I made it into a reader insert.

It had been a day of heavy drinking and the band members of Judas Priest and Def Leppard thought it was a great idea to have a golfing match.

The two bands were touring together and they were pretty bored and you were too. You were the sister figure to the Lepps, handling the duties of a roadie while on tour which was your job anyway. 

"They don't know we're almost pros at golf mate." Sav snickered while Joe nodded in amusement, carrying his clubs with him.

Everyone trudged across the golf course with their golfing gear in hand.  Double eagle after double eagle was scored on Def Leppard's side much to the dismay of the members of Judas Priest, who were not doing near as good at golf as the Lepps were. 

"Ugh Rob, they're kicking our arses." KK Downing mumbled to his fellow Judas Priest band mate Rob Halford. He only looked at the Def Leppard band members with sheer amusement.

"I've got an ace card to play and they won't know what hit them." Rob replied with confidence. He strutted up to Joe and you watched the exchange between the singers.

"I see you guys have us beat on golf. I would like for us to have a tennis match also, to see if you can walk the walk as well as you talk the talk." Rob smirked as if he was daring Joe.

"Fuck yeah, we'll beat you and you won't forget it!" Joe agreed to the tennis match since he was feeling invincible and you whispered to Joe. "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"We will beat them." Joe replied with a lopsided grin that exuded confidence and went on to the tennis court, followed by his band mates. Match after match happened and Priest's score was consistently 4 and Def Leppard 0.

The band members of Def Leppard did their best to retain their pride but still the members of Judas Priest had their arses beat. 

After the tennis matches were over Joe conceded the victory to Rob and his band mates, than had the memory etched into each band's history while you were in charge of nursing your best friends ego back to health.


	20. Waking Up With Def Leppard Headcanons

Joe Elliott: Joe would grumble about the alarm clock and snuggle you close, dozing back off to sleep because he isn't a morning person.

Rick Savage: In the morning Sav might have just gone off to sleep or he'd had a restless night and with the comfort of your body next to his he is than able to go to sleep. He'd react to the alarm clock like "Bloody 'ell, it's morning already?", than he would get up with a sigh or have a sensual romp with you, than cuddle before getting up.

Phil Collen: When he wakes up he's more than likely to want to get very intimate with you and sometimes cuddle before getting out of bed.

Steve Clark: Steve would sleep late and might not would hear the alarm clock, holding you close while your head rests on his chest. If he'd had nightmares the night before you'd probably did the best you could to comfort him and he sleeps late with you close to him to ground him.

Rick Allen: Rick would probably be spooning you from behind, holding you protectively as you slept. He may have had nightmares the previous night due to his PTSD and you awoke him when you found out something was awry, the next morning he would be ready to get up and readily greet the day with you.

Vivian Campbell: Viv would like to cuddle in the morning after a night's sleep with you, schedule permitting. He would also be playing with Stuart and you would be a giggling mess watching the two of them.


	21. The Cradle Will Rock (Part 1)

Requested by elliottswhore I hope you like it!

"How did this happen?" You groaned, double checking the results of the pregnancy test. "Must have been a really fun night." You could almost recall which night it happened. Joe was extremely horny for you and both of you were so wrapped up in the moment that protection was forgotten. 

This was going to be interesting, letting your super busy husband know that you're pregnant when he'd probably be out on another tour in mere months. You mustered up your courage and left the bathroom, knowing that you really needed to talk with him. 

Joe was in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator when you walked up behind him.

"Good morning, hot legs." You wrapped your arms around him, resting your head against his back.

"Good morning, love." Joe replied, his thick British accent made you giggly and the dreaded nerves began to make themselves known in the pit of your stomach.

"I'm pregnant." You went ahead and dropped the bomb on him.

"Fuck! Did I hear you right?" Joe's voice went up an octave as he spun around to face you, his gentle brown eyes searching your face as if he was afraid that you were playing a prank on him.

"I'm pregnant." You repeated more loudly this time.

"Oh my, I'm going to be a daddy?" He ran a hand through his blonde tresses, letting the news sink in.

"Yes, but I imagine you're not going to be here when the baby is born." You chewed your lip.

"I'll make a way. Besides the mates are raising families of their own now so I'm sure I can get away with spending nine months with you, Y/N." Joe smiled, placing his large hands on your shoulders. 

You beamed at him, "Don't forget we have to raise the baby after nine months." 

"Oh yeah right, we'll figure it out as we go. The next album can fuck itself awhile, I'm going to enjoy life with my family." Joe stated with one of the happiest smiles you ever saw on his face. 

"I'm going to enjoy it too." You replied in adoration. 

Several months into the pregnancy your belly was enormous and Joe thought you looked more beautiful and angelic than ever. Your stomach was an extra curve to touch and love, breasts that were even more sumptuous and mouthwatering, plus a beautiful glow that lit your face up. 

Joe felt like a really lucky man and he didn't mind having to massage your back and feet at all since it usually led to you needing him, badly. 

As far as the nursery he didn't know what to get so he ended up buying a few things that were both girly stuff and boy friendly items, deciding to wait until the sex of the baby was determined before getting really serious with purchasing items for the nursery.

One night late in your pregnancy you had been to the bathroom several times, needing to relieve your bladder every time that you went. You came back to bed, feeling tired. Joe put his arm across your body, caressing your curves lovingly and you breathed out a contented sigh. "I love you, Joe." 

"I love you more, babe." He gave your body a gentle, meaningful squeeze and nuzzled your neck. Both of you going back to sleep in each others arms.


	22. Slang - NSFW Headcanons

Warning: NSFW

Joe Elliott: He has a thing for you wearing high heels and finds himself getting hard very quickly when you're all dolled up with red lips and high heels. Joe is mostly dominant but he loves the visual aspect of you dominating and enjoys watching his cock moving in and out of you. Usually after round one of sex it isn't long at all until he's ready for a second round with you, since you're so irresistible to him. Joe likes to be praised for how good he makes you feel and he gives you praise ranging from how beautiful you are to how well you take his cock. Sometimes you catch him watching porn and you tease him about being such a naughty, naughty boy. Really he wants you to have his baby and coming inside of you makes him feel very prideful.

Rick Savage: Sav is usually a very sensual and passionate lover and kisser. He loves to leave hickies on you to mark you as his and he also likes for you to nip his neck as well. On occasion when out in public with you and if you took pains in making yourself extra sexy Sav finds it hard to wait to get home to have you all to himself and he sometimes takes you in the most unexpected places. He likes to talk dirty but he doesn't take it to the extreme. Your fingertips on his body always makes him melt and you drive him wild when you give his hair a bit of a tug. After sex you both are content to cuddle each other while basking in the afterglow.

Phil Collen: Phil will try any sex position once. From missionary to the reverse cowgirl to the 69 and so on. Is a switch but prefers being dominant. His ultimate favorite is anal sex but Phil has great interest in the more New Age approaches to sex, such as Kama sutra and tantric yoga. He feels its important for both of you to enjoy every aspect of sex and not just to have all the focus on the end result. 

Steve Clark: Usually prefers cuddling but when he does get intimate with you pleasing you is the top priority on his agenda. He loves to be marked by you, weather you leave love bites on him or your nails digging into his back in the heat of the moment. Steve is a switch and no pun intended.

Rick Allen: He usually let's you be dominant or you on all fours with him behind you. Rick calls you "Darling", "Precious", "Sweetheart", "Baby girl" and "Princess" during sex.

Vivian Campbell: Viv can be very rough and dominant in bed but he also has a very romantic side that he explores when you came into his life. Taking time to have a slow and passionate pace to show you how much you mean to him, even his intimate kisses translate that you're very important to him. Has a sense of humor in bed because he absolutely loves the sound of your laugh.

May add more in the future


	23. The Cradle Will Rock (Part 2)

I decided to do a part two

Tiny, gentle noises were emanating from your two month old son's crib and you and your husband were standing in the doorway, listening attentively. 

"It sounds like our little man is awake." Joe commented buoyantly, his voice indicated tiredness but you could tell he was really happy too.

"He is." You smiled. You stepped into the nursery and hovered over the crib that held little David, your eyes were filled with adoration and love for your son.

Joe accompanied you, alternating between watching your gorgeous face and his handsome son, being equally amazed by both of you.

David giggled when he saw his parents looking down at him and giving him the attention that he loved. 

"Aww, he has your dimples Joe!" You cooed softly, allowing your baby to wrap his tiny hand around your finger.

"Yeah, he has my eyes too but I'll bet he'll have your personality and heart." Joe gave you a meaningful look, making eye contact with you and causing your heart to stammer in your chest, leaving you unable to find words. 

David gurgled and cooed tenderly, prompting Joe to scoop him up carefully in his arms and cradle him close. Father holding son made for a beautiful picturesque moment and you felt an indescribable feeling come over you that almost made your eyes water, maybe you felt happy that you was able to have a family with Joe. 

"Isn't he precious?" You murmered softly, watching David grab at your husband's hair and manage to get a small handful of blonde hair to pull on. 

"Oi, you don't have to borrow my hair. You'll soon 'ave hair on your head that looks as good as mine!" Joe chuckled softly, handing the baby over to you since it was time that you needed to feed the baby.

It wasn't always easy peasy in taking care of the child but Joe still was really wanting to have another one if and when you wanted another child.


	24. Def Leppard When Stressed Headcanons

Joe Elliott: Joe doesn't deal with stressful situations very well. Usually he acts on impulse and doesn't think his actions through, being snappy and irritable but he calms down soon afterwards.

Rick Savage: Sav usually internalizes everything that's causing him stress until he reaches a major breaking point which might consist of a few choice words, he pulls at his hair at times and searches for ways to distract himself from the stress. Sometimes he turns to sex.

Phil Collen: Phil would resort to fitness strategies to try to get tension out or he would opt for a sexual excursion to ease built up tension.

Steve Clark: He's a lot like Sav, internalizing everything but the stress keeps building up, leading to him having unhealthy habits to try to cope with the situation.

Rick Allen: Rick flies off the handle pretty easily when stressed out and he gets at his worse when things are out of order or simple things don't go as planned. Usually he gets better when he either gets in a more open area or goes out in nature.

Vivian Campbell: Viv gets very snappy when under stress and it takes some talking and encouragement to help him feel more grounded, playing with Stuart normally helps too.


	25. Cooking With Def Leppard Headcanons

Joe Elliott: He isn't too fond of cooking and Joe usually has well meaning intentions when he does attempt to cook but in the end he prefers to eat your cooking or go out with you and eat.

Rick Savage: Sav is an excellent cook but he is sometimes easily distracted and ends up burning his creation, usually you would be the main culprit because he would be watching you instead of what he was doing.

Phil Collen: He would be turning out tasty, exotic dishes that would be inspired by places that he had been with the band. Also he would make being with a vegan well worth it and would be looking for his way into your heart in any way possible.

Steve Clark: Steve would be a pro at cooking and serving comfort food. He would wear his Chef Leppard outfit when you need cheering up and you would be fascinated with watching him, unable to hide the growing smile on your face.

Rick Allen: Rick would be helping you with the cooking, wanting to do things together with you. Dishes would vary from basic foods to more spicy dishes. When both of you are finished cooking you would reward him with a kiss on the cheek and he would give you one of his adorable smiles.

Vivian Campbell: Viv enjoys cooking and he loves to cook and flirt with you, somehow he rarely ever burns anything and you wonder how come he is so good at multitasking. Dishes would mostly be vegan based but also with fish a lot of times.


	26. Sakura Yukata

FYI: Ryokan is the Japanese version of a hotel 

Yukata is similar to a kimono but it's lighter, cottony and worn in the summertime.

 

It was summertime in Japan and you were enjoying the mini vacation with your boyfriend Steve Clark.

He was very familiar with Japanese culture and it was one of his favorite places to be as well. You both left the ryokan where you'd been staying and went for a stroll together until Steve passed a shop that had kimonos and yukatas on display. 

"Y/N.... I want to find something for you to maybe wear sometimes when we return home to remember this vacation by..." Steve went on into the shop and you followed behind him. 

A dark haired man wearing casual clothing was standing behind the counter busily writing something down when he looked up at both of you as you entered the shop, looking as if he was debating on weather to speak to you in Japanese or English. 

"Hi, I'm Taiga. How may I help you?" His voice was thick with a heavy Japanese accent. 

"Uh, I'm just looking for something to buy, a souvenir for Y/N." Steve looked at you with adoration and you blushed.

"Oh, I know something that would be just perfect for Y/N!" Taiga chirped happily, making his way past mannequins that were dressed in a variety of colorful, traditional flavored kimonos.

Steve watched him as he disappeared, sensing that you were feeling shy, he rested his arm across your shoulder and you began to relax slightly.

Taiga returned with a beautiful article of clothing that was white with a pale pink cherry blossom print adorning it. 

"It's beautiful!" You exclaimed and Steve agreed with you.

"Can I try it on in the dressing room?" You carefully took the garment in your hands. 

"Of course." Steve replied with a nod. You tried it on and was delighted with how it fit and the material was very light and comfortable. 

"How do I look?" You exited the dressing area and did your best strut for Steve. 

"Wow..." Steve looked astonished and shy at how amazing you looked and you couldn't bite back the smile that resulted from his reaction. 

You went back to the dressing room and changed back to what you was wearing before and it was agreed that it would be purchased.

"I love this kimono." You gushed out loud to Steve and Taiga spoke up with a grin. "It's yukata." 

"Oh!" You looked embarrassed for a moment and Steve patted your head gently. 

"It's alright Y/N. We're still learning." He reassured you and you immediately felt better. 

The yukata was definitely going to be a beautiful supplement to the memories that you shared with Steve on this vacation.


	27. Dear Friends

An idea I had I just wrote down real quick before calling it a night here  
Reporter!reader

You sat facing two of the band members of Def Leppard with your tape rolling and pen and notepad in hand.

Today you were to interview Joe Elliott and Rick Savage so that you could publish it in the upcoming issue of the magazine you worked for. 

The interview was running smoothly until you asked if Sav was going to have any lead on the upcoming album.

"It's been said that Sav really reflects his glam rock influence when he sings and he's indicated on Dear Friends that he really sings well. Joe, will you be giving over control of the mic on this album for him to sing one?"

"I'll say it's pretty unlikely." Joe nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know if it's just that you're a great singer or just a really bad bass player." Sav commented with an innocent look. 

"Bugger off, Sav!" Joe wagged his finger at the bass player.

"Aw, you just love me so much!" Sav giggled and stuck his tongue out at Joe, placing his hand on his hip to give the effect of sass. 

You stifled a laugh while watching the dorks bicker back and forth until the interview could be resumed.


	28. Chef Leppard

Warning: Depression

Today you wasn't feeling so well. You arrived home from work with a sense of dread. Mostly because you was very much dreading having to give the impression that you was fine when really, you were not.

You didn't want to worry Steve and you believed that you could handle the feelings yourself, after all you was secretly trying to stretch the medicine that was prescribed for your depression.

Steve greeted you at the door, smiling cheerfully. You managed to return the smile but Steve could tell something wasn't right, always seeming to have a sixth sense when it came to these sorts of matters. 

"Do you feel alright, love?" He asked when you wasn't expecting it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You smiled again, but still your smile didn't reflect in your eyes.

"Let me get dinner cooking." Steve headed off to the kitchen and you sat down at the table, feeling as though you couldn't think clearly and the insistent empty feeling in your heart and soul was enough to make tears start flowing from your eyes, but even your eyes felt empty of tears.

It led you to believe that things were just like what your mind was telling you, that you were only existing and not living.

"Fifteen minutes until the barbeque!" Steve emerged from the kitchen with a wide smile, wearing an apron and a chef's hat and doing his best impression of the Muppet voice. 

Your eyes went wide and your hand flew to your mouth to keep from giggling too loudly. He went back into the kitchen and you stood up, walking to the doorway so that you could watch him work. 

Steve hummed softly while stirring the contents together that were in the pot, making your favorite, which was Mac and cheese. 

"It's ready!" He announced and you clapped your hands together, not sure why, but mostly because you felt like it.

Steve served the steaming hot food and you thanked him, it tasted delicious and you was sure that one of the ingredients he'd put in it was love.

You felt a little bit more cheery and you resolved to do your best to keep up your medication better then what you were doing now, because you didn't want to add more worry to Steve, who really was like an amazing angel to you.


	29. Don't Let Your Brother Drive Drunk

You, and your brothers Sav and Joe stayed out pretty late at the bar and pretty well had too much to drink. You stayed silent as the three of you exited the bar, or rather tripped over each others feet.

"Joe, I suggest we call a fucking cab. You know I've had a few drinks and you just filled your gut with beer." Sav looked about the dark parking lot with a sullen expression.

"I don't even think you'd know a shitload of beer if it hit you in the face. I'm pretty sure I can drive." Joe insisted loudly, searching for his car in the bar's parking lot.

Sav sighed, running a hand through his curls before fidgeting with his watch. You wasn't sure what to say but you knew that driving as inebriated as all of you were was out of the question.

"If you drive drunk I swear I will kick your arse when you're hungover!" Sav replied hotly, walking towards a pay phone booth.

"Oi, I said I'm fine mate!" Joe stumbled after his bass playing brother.

"I wish you would pay attention and not 'ave such a fucking one track mind." Sav sighed again.

"If you're fine than you can go home without me." He picked up the phone and began dialing the cab company number that he had in his pocket.

Joe's mouth fell open in astonishment. "I'll go with you."

Sav smirked. "Thought so."


	30. Crushed

Three in the morning, or that was what the red numbers on the digital clock read. 

You had been roused up when Joe unconsciously swung his leg over your lower body. 

The arm that he'd wrapped around you to spoon you with was still in place but now he was unwittingly leaning against you with most of his body weight. 

At first you were very tempted to wake him up to give you a chance to take in a much needed breath of air, although in a way you really didn't want to. 

Joe's body weight was heavy but you didn't dislike the sensation of being this close to his bulky form, in fact it felt comforting to you.

You felt his breathing against your ear and small wisps of your hair tickled your skin.

You might wake him up after while but right now you didn't really mind being crushed by your boyfriend.


	31. Autograph

sweet_FA Inspired this drabble

You watched in enthusiasm as your favorite bassist prowled the stage, looking confident and badass at the same time. 

The show blew away your expectations and you couldn't wait to meet your favorite band members in person. 

The show ended and you presented your pass to meet the guys of Def Leppard and you were elated to get to meet everyone, though Sav you wouldn't forget at all because when you asked him to sign some photos he seemed to be unable to keep up the pen.

"Oof! Sorry...." Sav apologised, picking up the pen again. 

"It's fine." You reassured him, the smile grew on your face. 

This time he dropped the photos that he was supposed to sign, "Oh deary! I'd be better off autographing my name on your forehead!" Sav chuckled, trying to hide the growing blush on his face. 

"If you did I would definitely wear your autograph with pride!" You declared out loud, hoping you didn't sound too creepy.

"'Ere you go!" Sav managed to give you his autograph despite his clumsiness at your presence and you were going to treasure the autographs and the memories for years to come.


	32. I'll Be Waiting For You

A Drabble with Nurse!Reader

You were making your rounds again as you normally did, seeing the patients that you were assigned during your shift at the hospital. 

There was one patient in particular that you was anticipating seeing again.

The patient appeared cuddly and lovable and your chest ached for him because he seemed so sad until someone came to see him and he still had not come to terms with the loss of his arm. 

You knocked at his door, self conscious as to weather or not you were too enthusiastic about your knocking.

"C'min." Ricky, as you affectionately nicknamed him, called out sleepily.

"I've got your meds." You rolled your cart into the room.

"Great..." Rick looked as if he'd been beating himself up mentally ever since you had last seen him; or perhaps he was dying of restlessness; or both even.

"First I need to take your temperature." You shook down the mercury in the thermometer and waited for Rick to open his mouth.

"Open wide, Ricky." You bit your lip.

Rick stuck his tongue out at you, managing an act of playfulness and you giggled, inserting the thermometer into his mouth.

You waited until it was time to take the thermometer out and read it to him. 

"98.4, looks like we've got the infection under control." You announced happily, though Rick still seemed a bit emotionless.

You checked his blood pressure and his pulse, finding that they were about normal as well. Hopefully his pulse was normal because your heartbeat was pounding heavily, confusing you as to who was beating.

After putting away the manual blood pressure machine you dispensed his medication and helped him with his water so that he could get it swallowed. 

Ricky's mood seemed much better than before and you were very glad of that. 

"You're really a nice nurse." Rick finally spoke up, his eyes appearing lively. 

"M-me?" You cleared your throat, pretending that you were hoarse.

"That's a really nice thing for you to say. If you ever need someone to talk to after my shift is over I would be glad to." You didn't want him to be lonely and you really enjoyed being around him.

"I would appreciate that." Rick gave you a cheeky grin that made your heart flutter. 

"After I finish charting I'll be back." You assured him.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you, love." Rick acknowledged, looking hopeful. You left, wanting to get the charting over with so that you could keep company with Ricky.


	33. Take A Drunk Girl Home

Phil casually kept an eye on you while sitting with Viv and Joe at the noisy bar.

He wasn't there at the bar to have a drink, instead he was there because he was the designated driver for his friends. 

You was a laughing mess, your hair all mussed up and the straps of your dress kept sliding off of your shoulders. That wasn't necessarily what grabbed Phil's attention. As far as he knew there wasn't anyone around that would be driving you home and the obvious condition you were in was most certainly one that made you perfectly incapable of driving yourself.

You bounced up and down, swaying to the music and singing words to the song that was playing that didn't go with it at all while other the few people that were present looked like they had someone with them to take care of the driving. 

Phil ran a hand through his shoulder length, sandy blonde hair, watching you as you laughed breathily and bade the bartender farewell, exiting the bar clumsily. 

"I'll be back shortly mates." Phil announced upon standing. 

He went outside to see if you were going to call a cab or should you do the unthinkable. Sure enough you were trying to get into the driver's side of a dark colored car, it didn't matter to him about the color of the car. What bothered him was that you were attempting to drive yourself home should you manage to get into the car. 

"You're not planning on driving yourself home are you?" Phil asked even though what you were doing was obvious, he needed to start a conversation with you somehow. 

"Yeah I'm driving." You laughed, stopping what you were doing long enough to see who was speaking to you.

"I can drive you home since you don't appear to have anybody to do it for you." Phil spoke thoughtfully.

"Whatever... It's not like anyone would care if anything happened to me." You shrugged, walking towards Phil.

"I'm sure someone cares, even if it doesn't seem like they do." Phil felt he had to say something after your words that were much like a kick in the gut, bringing up memories of Steve, the best friend that he'd ever had. 

He helped you into his car and he got into the driver's seat starting the engine while suddenly remembering he needed to know where you lived. "Where do you live?"

"The..... Holly Hilltop apartments... number 45...." You slurred out, falling in and out of consciousness in cycles. 

Luckily, Phil had an idea of where the apartment complex was located, enabling him to drive you to your residence where you lived. 

You were partly conscious of what was going on, but everything was a haze to you as you got out of the car. Phil helped you into your apartment, leading you to your bedroom and lying you down on the bed that you called your own.

"Don't you want to stay with me tonight and maybe have some fun?" You asked with a lopsided smile on your face.

"No, please don't take it personally but I will not be staying with you because you're not at yourself." Phil thought that you looked very desirable and was sure that you was an exceptional girl, but he wasn't going to take advantage of you.

Shortly after the exchange you passed out on the bed and Phil went to the front room, leaving the light on and writing something down on a scratch piece of paper. 

He left the note by the phone and went out the door, locking it from the inside before pulling it up behind him. Phil drove back to the bar to pick up his friends, hoping that you would be alright.

You awoke the next morning to a massive, pounding headache and an insistent urge to vomit the contents of your stomach out.

"How did I get here?" You mused out loud. Bits and pieces of the night before came together but nothing made any sense. 

Upon standing up you drew the curtains to block out the light that worsened your headache. A flashback came to you, leading you to recall a man with a fair face and blonde hair who'd brought you home.

You wondered if he was still in the apartment so you went on to investigate, finding that he wasn't anywhere to be found. Anxiety crept up on you, hoping you didn't make a total fool out of yourself in front of a complete stranger and a good looking one at that. 

Your attention drifted to the telephone, spotting a piece of paper beside it. You picked it up and read a phone number and a note that was with it, reading it again.

If you ever need a ride just call me on the phone 

                      ~ Phil Collen 

The note took you by surprise and finally you decided that you would pick up the phone and call him to thank him.


	34. Give Her Mouth To Mouth - First Kiss Headcanons

Joe Elliott: "Close your eyes, Sugar." Joe coaxes you softly. You close your eyes, not knowing what to expect. A soft warm sensation touches your lips and you feel like you're melting into a puddle of desire. Joe deepens the kiss and you start to cling to him, unknowingly pressing your hand against the back of his head to bring him closer to you and his hands travel down your lower back and waist. 

Rick Savage: "Can I kiss you?" Sav asks shyly, biting his lip as he makes eye contact with you. "Of course you can, Sav." Your cheeks redden as he leans in to kiss your lips, sending a sweet, magical sensation throughout your body when his lips touch yours. You deepen the kiss because he is really addicting. 

Steve Clark: You kiss him first after a long moment of staring into each others eyes and that moment to kiss him felt right. It's a simple but meaningful kiss of affection and Steve is completely breathless and blushing lightly after the surprise kiss.

Phil Collen: "I would like to kiss you. Can I?" He asks for your consent, looking at you with anticipating eyes. "Mmm, yeah?" You blink at this coming out of the blue. Phil presses his lips to yours and places his hands on your upper back, around your shoulder blades. His kiss is warm, rough, slow and skillful, but your body is still rigid until you finally relax into him and you find the need to remind yourself to breathe because of the intensity of the kiss. 

Rick Allen: He kisses you on impulse and the surprise of it has you reeling while your head is so dizzy, unable to process that he'd just kissed you for a long moment. Your heart pounds like a hammer against your chest as your lips move against his own naturally in deep, movements. When you both finally break the kiss Rick looks a little mischievous and just a tad shy, "You were alright with that wasn't you? You looked so cute I couldn't help it" "Hell yes I'm alright with it!" You exclaim, your head still feeling abuzz.

Vivian Campbell: He's waited a long time to kiss you and when he finally does get to kiss you he is very thorough with the kiss, making sure to make a lasting impression on you and paying attention to all the signals that you're giving him to make sure that you're okay with the kiss and everything. Viv is such a great kisser that you literally have no words to describe it.

May add more later


	35. I Love Jimmy Page

This particular evening you was visiting your boyfriend Steve Clark at his home, whom you had been looking forward to hearing play guitar ever since you'd learned that he played an instrument. 

You knocked at the door, shifting your weight from side to side while the sensation of butterflies in your stomach made you feel nauseous. 

The door opened slowly, revealing a woman who looked almost exactly like Steve.

"Mrs Clark? Is Steve home?" You asked meekly. 

"Yes he is, I believe he's  expecting you." His mother nodded with a cheery smile. 

You felt at ease and returned the smile, "Thank you, Mrs Clark."

"You may call me Beryl. Oh my I have to check on dinner." She spoke before hurrying off to the kitchen, undoubtedly something may have been burning on the stove. 

You meandered about the house, looking for Steve.

"Pssst... Over 'ere...." Steve poked his head out from the room behind you, whispering as if you wasn't supposed to be here. 

"Hey Steve!" You exclaimed happily, walking into the room where he was peeking at you.

"Almost couldn't find me could ya?" Steve hugged you tightly and you giggled at how he was taller than you. 

"Almost, but you gave yourself away!" You replied, you was glad to see his beautiful blue eyes and the auburn curls that framed his face. 

Steve walked over to the electric Les Paul that was leaning against the wall near the amp. 

"What.... would you like for me to play?" Steve ran his hand along the neck of his guitar, feeling anxious all of a sudden to the point that he couldn't think of any of the songs that he played.

"Oh I don't know. How about something from Zeppelin?" You suggested. 

"I love Jimmy Page!" Steve's face lit up in excitement as if he was a kid on Christmas morning.

You chuckled softly, "I do too, though not as much as I love you!" 

Steve checked the tune on his Les in an effort to hide his pinkened cheeks, going through the ominous sounding "Who killed my dog grandpa" and a few random riffs, "Custard Pie" being one of the most prominent riffs. 

"Any particular song, love?" Steve asked, biting his lip. 

"What about In The Evening? That's my favorite song by Zep." You tilted your head slightly.

"Sure, that's a great one too." Steve nodded, playing the unmistakable notes of "In The Evening" and your entire body began heating up, being in complete awe of how good he played Jimmy Page.

You began to sing along with what you could remember of the lyrics, unable to resist the urge to sing.

"In the evening  
When the day is done  
I'm looking for a woman  
But the girl don't come  
So don't let her  
Play you for a fool  
She don't show no pity baby  
She don't make no rules"

Steve would steal a glance at you while playing his guitar and you would do the same, entranced with how he was obviously in his element. You sang the chorus and started giggling through it, feeling like you sounded silly.

"Oh, oh, I need your love  
I need your love  
Oh, I need your love  
I just got to have"

Meanwhile Steve was smiling broadly at how cute your voice sounded when trying to sound like Robert Plant.

You went through a couple more verses and the chorus again. When it was time for the guitar solo your heart sunk straight down to your stomach and every cell in your body was awakened at the sound of Steve playing the solo. 

It was amazing to you and the hair on both of your arms stood straight up.

"Oh my gosh, Steve." You was rendered speechless by his outstanding performance, having been blown away by him. "You are amazing!"

"Thanks, Y/N." He replied, looking proud but shy.


	36. Rebel With A Cause

Warning: A little angst. Also I know the pic isn't Lepp era but neither is the story so hopefully you won't mind. 

"Where are you going, Y/N?" Your father asked, noticing how you was edging your body towards the front door as if trying to be inconspicuous. 

"Uh, nowhere." You fidgeted with your hands. 

Actually you had plans of going somewhere. Going to meet up with the boyfriend of your dreams. 

"What do you find so intriguing about that boy?"

So you was busted. 

"Um...." You started to speak but you felt timid.

"I am very disappointed in you, Y/N. I have told you to forget about him and find a boy who is far more respectable than he is." Your father cut into your feelings like he always did.

"What has Vivian ever done to you?" Words came out of your mouth in a garbled, choked mess. Tears stung at your eyes, blurring your vision. 

"I'm only looking out for you. I only want what's best for my daughter and I know that he's not good for you." Your father seemed to be trying to manipulate your feelings and you didn't like that at all. 

"You don't even know him like I do! I love him!" Your voice was raspy with emotion. 

"That's enough, Y/N. Go to your room." Your father ordered sternly. 

You stormed off to your room, not really because you was obeying him but more like you just didn't want to be in the same room as him.

A miserable feeling came over you as your eyes looked out your window.

You really wanted to see Vivian and it felt like you truly did love him, paining your chest as you thought about it. Tears still tried to fall from your eyes but you wiped them away before they had a chance to stream down your face. 

Your attention focused in on a figure standing across the street from where your house was located, even in the darkness you knew that it was Vivian waiting for you. 

Screw dad, you thought to yourself. 

You raised the window and climbed out of your room.

Never before had you climbed out of your window, but thankfully your room wasn't on the third floor of the house, just the second. 

Which was bad enough but you had your mind made up that you was going to Vivian, no matter what it took. 

Finally after your arms nearly giving out on you a time or two your feet touched the ground after you had crawled along the side of the house.  You made a mad dash across the yard to get to Vivian.

"I liked your new entrance, Y/N." Your boyfriend smiled, clueless as to why you just climbed out of your bedroom window. 

"Thanks, it was different." You shrugged, your smile looking off.

"What's wrong, babygirl?" Vivian cooed softly, placing a finger beneath your chin, tilting your head slightly so that your eyes would meet his.

"I just.... My dad doesn't want me to see you anymore.... He doesn't want to understand that I love you and could never love someone else." You confessed in a shaky voice. 

Vivian looked towards the house as if he wanted to murder someone and quickly redirected his attention to you. 

"He should at least respect you. Your dad's opinion doesn't matter since he won't hear you out. He can go suck a dick for all I care because I love you too, Y/N and no one is going to change that." Vivian's voice was feisty and you found comfort in it. 

You looked up at him with adoration, the dark hair that framed his face, his perfect eyes and the dimple on his chin made him look too handsome. To know that he felt the same way as you did made your heart throb heavily. 

"Can I live with you, Vivian?" You asked him at random.

"Yeah, but I was thinking more along the lines of you and I getting outta this place and finding a place just for us." Vivian searched your face for your reaction. 

For a moment you thought about what you had to lose and the love you felt for Vivian was overwhelming your senses. 

"I would love to do that! Let's get out of here and live together. Than we can get married as soon as possible." You was excited about the impending experience and so was Vivian. 

"That's a deal." He grinned, wrapping an arm around your waist and both of you walked away from the life that was once known.


	37. Energized - NSFW

Warning: NSFW + unprotected sex. If you don't like don't read because you have been warned.

"I'm so sore...." You muttered to yourself while plopping down onto your blue exercise mat next to the dumbbells you'd been lifting for several repetitions.

Your bare legs sprawled out lazily before you. Somehow you couldn't keep up with the workouts that your husband did and now you was very much resenting the home gym that had been equipped a few months ago. 

"With time you'll get the soreness out, love." Phil reassured you, kneeling down behind you, resting his hands on your aching biceps.

"That's what you keep saying...." You mumbled irritably.

"It takes a lot of time and work. I know you can do it because I can." Phil pressed a kiss your back where the skin was exposed, not concealed by your sports bra. 

"You make it sound easy." A shiver ran down your spine and you mewled softly at the sensation of his lips against your skin. 

"I didn't say it was easy, but the end result is very rewarding." You felt him move your ponytail aside, trailing kisses up your shoulder and along your throat.

A soft sound of protest left your lips and you slowly turned your body halfway around to face him, only to be smothered in rough, passionate kisses to your mouth.

You felt your entire body go weak. Going lax in Phil's strong arms. He slowly lowered your upper body onto your exercise mat, breaking the kiss long enough to be certain that you were not in a contorted position.

Your cheeks stung from the intense heat of your blood having rushed to your face and your mouth was as dry as if it had been stuffed with cotton. 

Phil hovered over your body with an arm resting on either side of your head, eyeing you up and down. "I love seeing you when you're so dreamy eyed."

"Really..." You rolled your eyes at what Phil said, though secretly you loved hearing him say it. 

"No question about it, you're beautiful." He crashed his lips against yours, this time with a greater sense of urgency. You parted your lips slightly and Phil boldly took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth. 

A rush of heat went directly to your core and the fabric of your yoga shorts was becoming increasingly soaked through with your juices.

"Mngh." You arched your back, grinding your clothed crotch against Phil's hardened erection. A low growl sounded from his throat, deepening the kiss until you was completely breathless.

He broke the kiss and rested his weight on his knees. Putting a bit of distance between you and him. You made eye contact with him, looking on expectingly. 

Ribbons of sweat dripped down his chiseled torso and arms, inspiring you to sit up to remove your sports bra in a not so graceful fashion.

Your breasts bounced in a sexy motion, catching Phil's attention. Always being amazed at how perfect and curvy your body was, "You're so beautiful, Y/N." He praised, his voice rough with desire. 

"Thank you, you're never too bad yourself." 

He laughed pleasantly and your face started to flush beet red. Clumsily you stood up to remove your yoga shorts, hiding your reddened face while being glad to get those sweat and precum drenched shorts and panties off. You turned around to face Phil again, finding that he'd already stripped his own pants off.

"I would say that someone's really eager here but I don't have any room to talk!" You giggled, watching him seat himself cross legged on your exercise mat.

"Not at all, we both know we deserve it." Phil watched your movements with great interest as you approached him. Your eyes settled briefly on the lower part of his anatomy before averting your eyes. You lowered your body, straddling him and hovering yourself just above his cock. 

Phil's hands went to your waist, waiting as patiently as possible for you to sink down, taking him into your body. 

"Not just yet..." Your hand sneaked down between you and him, stroking his twitching length and sensing his thickness in your hand. Phil groaned loudly, reaching his hand around to the back of your head.

"You forgot something." His breath against your ear made you tingle. 

"Wha?" You started, feeling him remove the elastic from your hair and freeing it so that it could flow down to your shoulders and upper back.

"Oh..." You smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss him, still stroking his cock firmly. Phil's hands moved across your back, his touch on your skin igniting fire in your veins, clearly he couldn't get enough of you and you were definitely his sweet temptation. 

Unable to stand it anymore you lowered your body down, impaling yourself on his cock. You shuddered at his girth stretching your pussy to accommodate him. Phil hissed lightly at your soaked heat surrounding him. Your hands held onto his shoulders, feeling his muscles beneath your fimgertips.

At first you slowly moved up and down, setting the pace that you was comfortable with. Once again Phil stole your lips, kissing you desperately and giving you a feeling of a sense of oneness with him. His hands moved down to your ass, adjusting your pace to be a little faster than before.

Already you felt your walls clenching around him and you knew you wasn't going to last long, especially with his cock rubbing right against the spot that usually had you coming apart. A few more bounces on his lap and your pussy clenched around him, sending you into spasms of pleasure.

"Oh, Phil!" Your thighs quivered at the intensity of your orgasm, shaking as you continued to ride his cock until he came also. He gripped your ass tightly while he came inside of you, filling you with the warm sensation of his seed. 

Your body movements came to a stop, your weight resting against his chest, skin against skin. 

"That felt so good. I think I'll stay like this for a while." You whined, wrapping your arms around his neck and appreciating the bliss of being next to him. 

"You make this experience special every time and I can't explain this feeling, it's much more than superficial." Phil murmured softly. 

"You don't have to explain it, I know the feeling too." You nuzzled his neck. 

"I love you, Y/N." He kissed the top of your shoulder. 

"I love you too, Phil." You replied, holding onto him tightly.


	38. Picture Perfect

Warning: Some nudity

"I'm sorry love, I don't think I'll be making it back home tonight. Maybe tomorrow." Rick informed you on the phone, presumably staying at a hotel or on the tour bus with the guys. 

You bit down on your lip, hard, while you took the casserole out of the oven. Today was the day of your anniversary and you resented that you wouldn't get to see him today.

"Okay. As long as you'll be back soon." You replied, trying to hide the disappointment that you felt.

You both said goodbye and disconnected the call. His safety was all that mattered to you and celebrating your anniversary a day late would be acceptable.

What was that sound? The sound of feet shuffling across the front porch alerted you that someone was outside. The doorknob rattled, indicating that someone was unlocking it and in walked Rick with a Cheshire cat grin, reminding you of the time that you watched Whoopi Goldberg play the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. 

He had a bottle of wine tucked under his arm. "Ricky!" You squeaked loudly, throwing yourself at him and wrapping your arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. 

"Easy tiger! You're gonna crush my bones into meal at this rate." Rick chuckled, still grinning. 

Still you held onto him, refusing to let up on the tight hold you had on him. 

"You probably deserve it. Telling me that you're not going to be back today." You scolded him. Rick pretended to pout.

"But I'll forgive you this time since you're back...." You loosened your hold on him and stood on your tiptoes, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Now I can take in the oxygen I need." Rick smirked and you laughed, admiring the lines around his eyes that only made him look more handsome than ever.

"I thought you didn't need any." You kidded with him.

"Let me put this bottle of wine in the fridge." Rick went into the kitchen and put the bottle in the fridge to chill. Just a moment ago you was feeling down and out but now everything was sunny in your eyes now that Rick was here. Both of you ate dinner together and enjoyed each others company along with the wine that he'd brought with him.

"What would you like to do the rest of the evening, darling?" Rick asked, watching the way your hair fell around your face and the way your eyes caught the light.

"Oh, I don't know... Watch a movie or something? What do you want to do?" You didn't know what to do at the time being.

"Did you ask what do I want to do?" A mischievous glint flickered in his eyes. "Y-yeah." You stammered, having a vague feeling as to what he had in mind.

"If that's the case than I won't to play art student tonight and paint you.... In the nude." Your mouth fell open at that proposition, "You're such a perv..." You tried to be serious but failed miserably.

The wine had somewhat numbed your senses a bit so you felt willing to be his model for the night. 

"Alright Mr Jack Dawson, I will be your Rose Debu whatever tonight." You giggled.

"Don't call me that." Rick huffed, going to the room that he used for his studio. You followed behind him, "Awe why not? You're the one that wants to paint me in the nude so you should have seen it coming, Ricky." You batted your eyelashes at him in a flirty manner.

"Alright, you win. Just don't mention it again." Rick replied while setting up his watercolors and brushes.

"Okay Jack, I mean Rick..." You were having too much fun with him. 

He shot a devilish look at you, "Right now I think body paint is appropriate."

"Oh no, let's continue as planned." You quickly squashed that idea.

Slowly you undressed your body, kicking your clothes aside once you'd shimmied out of them.

"Damn..." You heard Rick curse under his breath at the sight of your naked body.

"How do you want me to pose?" You asked, sensing the air kissing your exposed skin. 

"You would be perfect in any pose, but what I was looking for was something classy, just like you." His eyes roamed your body hungrily. 

"Okay, so how about this?" You sat down in the chair with your legs spread wide open. Rick's eyes opened wide and the Cheshire cat grin returned. He laid his brush down and placed his hand on his hip. 

"You're asking to be shagged right there aren't you?" Rick taunted you. 

"What do you mean?" You laughed, attempting to sound innocent. "You know exactly what I mean. fuck, I didn't know what I was getting myself into." He picked up the paintbrush again and gave you a cheeky smile.

"Let's get down to business." Rick focused on the canvas while you readjusted your pose to something more ladylike.

He took his time in painting your likeness onto the canvas. Doing so with masterful precision. You sat with your legs crossed, reclining against the back of the chair in a catty corner position with your chin resting on the palm of your hand. 

Several hours passed and you felt your back stiffening and your legs was starting to go to sleep on you.

"What do you think, love?" Rick finally asked. Overcome with curiosity you stood and made your way over to look at the canvas yourself. What you saw was an exquisite rendition of your likeness. Accurate depictions of your face, body and hair.

"It's beautiful!" Your voice was more like a whisper. You hugged him while he still held a paintbrush in his hand, you still being in the nude.

"I'm very pleased, there's still a few tweaks it needs." Rick smiled in satisfaction, "Finally I've got two of the things I love the most together, you and art."

"Aww Rick..." You swooned at his words and kissed him lovingly and he returned it with passion.


	39. Not So Silent Lucidity

Warning: Angst. Also probably perceived by most as a farfetched concept but I like it

You'd left the Reiki class feeling drained, desperately needing to recharge after clearing the subject's unhealthy biomagnetic energy and enabling their energy to flow properly throughout their body.

There were many energy blockages in today's subject and clearing those energy passageways with the energy from your own hands was quite a task. 

The reason that you went to the Reiki class was so that you could eventually become a Reiki Master, helping people feel better and healthier with the potential that you felt that you had. You returned home and ate a salad and flavored water for dinner.

Dinner wasn't particularly satisfying so you had seconds, jamming a cassette tape into the player and pressing play before resuming the action of stabbing at the lettuce leaves in your bowl with your fork. 

It was the Hysteria album on cassette and although you still felt relatively new to Def Leppard they were quickly becoming your favorite band. 

The music always triggered your clairaudio abilities and visual colors was triggered in your mind, it wasn't unusual for you to be able to visualise colors with all music but with Def Leppard's music the colors were much more vibrant and jumped right out at you, bombarding your intuitive senses.

Naturally having intuitive abilities was not exactly a blessing in some ways though since you could pick up on other people's feelings and energies, and there wasn't an off switch for it so you had to try to figure out how to stop absorbing other people's energy.

Hysteria began to play and you spontaneously bursted into tears like you always did when it played. You never comprehended it to be a sad song but your eyes always ran over like a leaky faucet. 

Gradually you was being lulled off to sleep when suddenly you sensed a presence in the room and an intense, dull ache in your chest made itself known to you. A vague hint of cigarette smoke tickled at your nostrils. 

"Steve?" You murmured, caught between sleep and alertness.

There was no answer but somehow you knew it was Steve because you could recognise the energy signature that he gave off, the riffmaster whom you had fallen in love with just by listening to his music. 

You sensed him coming closer to you, the temptation to wake yourself up completely was overwhelming but you instinctively knew that Steve's manifestation would disappear as soon as you became fully conscious.

"I just want to tell you that you are greatly missed by many and that I love you." You could barely speak in the trancelike state that you were in and hot teardrops ran down your cheeks.

The air temperature dropped around you and a chilling, icy feeling touched your cheek tenderly, smearing the teardrops which wouldn't wipe away because there was nothing for them to absorb into.

"Don't cry, Y/N. Whenever you need me I'll be 'ere for you, love." The words were laced with a gentle English tone. With those words his presence faded and you became fully conscious once again, completely dumbfounded by what had just happened.

You wiped away the teardrops that you had shed, feeling touched in more ways than one.


	40. I Think I Wanna Marry You

A drabble

Joe and you was sitting around a table at a bar in the current city where Def Leppard had a tour stop, drinking heavily and chatting about random things from way back in the day when you both were adolescents. 

You was Joe's childhood friend and now worked with Def Leppard as a roadie, you and Joe always inseparable. 

Sometimes along the way there was those moments when it felt like you both were made for each other. Times like right now. Though nobody ever acted on saying so. Joe looked into your eyes, mesmerized by the beautiful colour that reflected in the light.

"You know what Y/N? I think I wanna to marry you." 

"What?" You furrowed your eyebrows, taken aback by his words.

"Fuck, I said I think I want to marry you!" He repeated more fervently than before.

Even though you were drunk out of your mind you still somewhat understood the implications of what it meant. 

"We're not in Vegas, Joe. Besides we've been friends for all this time. This is something that I think we should think over while sober." You admitted in hesitation at his proposal, his warm brown eyes enticing you to give in and say yes.

"Give me a couple of years to think about it." You told him, tipping back the bottle and drinking down the rest of the contents.

Joe looked on in astonishment at your words, when he'd sober up he would be in an apologetic mood, still he would have the determination to marry you whenever you was okay with it. No matter how long it would take.


	41. Ain't Nothing Gonna Break My Stride

Inspired by a true story I'd heard from a physical therapist

The concert drew to a close and you positioned your crutches to ready yourself to make a run for the backstage.

It wasn't unusual for you to make a beeline for the entrance that led to backstage and you wasn't about to let a disability dictate what you could or could not do. 

The last time you'd pulled a similar stunt like this was at a Poison concert but that time you ended up sitting on an amp thanks to security. You watched the band members disappear from the stage and you stood up, quickly shuffling across the floor and nearly made it to the entrance, only to be apprehended by security.

"You can't go back there!" One of the security guards held onto your arm and you rested your weight against the crutches that supported you.

Under your breath you cursed yourself for being too slow. 

"You can let her through." A voice called out softly. You looked up, amazed to see none other except Rick Allen, gesturing for you to come on. 

The security guards reluctantly let you go, allowing you to march forward with your head held.

"You've got some nerve, I like that." He commented with a smile, escorting you backstage himself.

"Oh thanks!" Your head was still swimming from disbelief that you had just met Rick Allen and might get to meet some of the other members of Def Leppard.

Mentally you was freaking out while trying not to let it show.

"There's nothing wrong with being excited." Rick looked at you teasingly. 

"Oh sorry." You didn't notice how stiffly you held yourself. 

"Well Rick, looks like you picked up a true beauty this time." A voice that sounded really full of personality spoke from the side. It was the blonde singer, Joe Elliott.

"Fuck off Elliott and mind yer own business!" Rick replied defensively.

Joe laughed and Sav facepalmed at his mate. "I'm Joe Elliott and this is Sav, this is Phil and that's Viv over there." 

"We have last names too, Joe." Viv chuckled. 

"We don't require last names to be recognisable, Viv. Unlike Joe 'ere." Sav snickered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Phil nodded. 

"Don't mind Joe, sometimes he's eight cents short of a dime." Rick said in a teasing tone. 

You felt excessively excited about getting to meet the band and nearly took a spill on your crutches. 

Rick put his arm around you, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to fall." Rick's face was inches from your own, your heart throbbed repeatedly and you almost visibly shook at the vibrations of it. 

"It's fine." You quickly regained your footing, placing distance between you and Rick. 

You ended up with everyone's autograph and was about to leave when Rick called out to you, "Wait, can I see you again?" 

"Me? See me again?" Surely your ears must have been playing tricks on you.

"Yes, I want to see you again because I really like you." A genuine smile was painted upon Rick's face.

"Sure you can see me again!" You really did not expect this to happen to you.


	42. I Can't Wait Until Tomorrow Comes

Warning: Angst and fluff

June 2015

Viv left the doctors office, it was really bad news again. He was told that the c word had returned and right now he had a c word of his own for cancer.

This was yet another inconvenience for not just himself but the band as well, though there would be someway to adapt to the situation like always. He didn't want to let his mates down and the fans either, while you were thrown into the mix also. 

Viv had known you as the costume director for the band for almost fifteen years, you always was happy to talk with him about anything imaginable. Weather it be about his diverse taste in music to his guitar that never was tuned properly by the time someone handed it to him. You always found time for him whenever he needed someone to talk to, even when he felt at his worst. 

Feelings for you didn't grow overnight but they was sure there now and Viv always thought that someday he'd make you his when he felt the time was right, but now with the new diagnosis he had a new outlook, thanks to recalling "Tomorrow", the song that Phil had wrote for his father.

Stop putting things off till the time seemed right and go ahead and see how you feel about him, that was what Viv decided to do with a bell of urgency seeming to ring in his head.

After leaving the doctor's office he dropped by your house unannounced and you thought right away that something was wrong. Normally he'd have a time table for about everything and it was unusual for him to be dropping by like this. You went outside, meeting him halfway between his car and your house.

"Hi, Viv." You watched his face closely, his smile looked as if it was painted on instead of being a real, heartfelt one and it worried you greatly. 

Viv stood before you, observing the curves of your face when you smiled, unable to find words.

"What's up Viv?" Your eyes mirroring concern. It was than that Viv realized that he wasn't okay, breaking down into tears in front of you. 

"Oh no..." You instantly had a feeling as to what was wrong. 

You wrapped your arms around Vivian and rubbed his back comfortingly. Tears continued to fall from his eyes and you stayed silent, holding him close until he could speak. 

"It's the cancer... I need to be strong for the band, our fans and I..." Viv hesitated, his voice faltering. 

"You can talk to me when you feel you can." You encouraged gently, your heart aching for him. He felt terrible for showing that he was feeling weak, but in your arms he felt a bit better. 

"I want to get to know you better." Viv admitted, his heart jarred in his chest, anxiety about what you may think of him caused his chest to feel hollow. You stopped moving your hand against his back for a second. 

He moved away from you so that he could look at your beautiful face, "I don't know if you feel the same as I do but after being around you after all of this time I think I've developed something like feelings for you. Dying isn't on my list of things to do right now and I want to make the most of my time with you." Viv did his best to get to the point quickly, he laid it all before you while baiting his breath for your reaction. 

You gazed into his eyes, "I feel something for you too, Viv. I still want to be there for you now as I was than." You smiled tearfully.

He looked overjoyed at your words, his smile looking as bright as a sunny afternoon. A brief lapse happened between you before the guitarist spoke up, breaking the silence. 

"Do you want to go out to dinner later?" Viv asked, still smiling his handsome, effervescent smile.

"Yes, I would love to Viv!" You held onto his forearms, giving them a meaningful squeeze before letting him go on. You waited for Viv to pick you up at your home. You wore a basic black dress that hung below your knees and it had a high collar. Your hair flowed loosely down your back and your makeup was proper for the occasion. 

Viv arrived on time, wearing semi formal clothing that complimented your outfit nicely. The two of you drove to a restaurant that was very peaceful and comfortable to be in. Vivian ordered smoked salmon and vegetables on the side and you did the same as well, while waiting you did your best to hide your worry for him, you was scared to death the time before and you sure didn't want anything to happen to him because you loved him.

"When do you start treatment?"

"In a couple of days... My doctor wants me to consider another type of treatment that will be more compatible with the tour schedule." Viv tried to hide any sign of glumness but you still sensed it, deciding to change the subject to something more positive for him. Both of you chatted over the dinner and when the dinner was finished you both noticed that several couples were taking to the floor to dance.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Viv leaned across the table, looking into your eyes. 

"Yeah, I can try." You covered your mouth with your hand, smothering a giggle. 

"I just want to be with you, I might not can dance but I can damn well try." He took your hand in his and led you to join the other people that were littered across the room.

Slowly both of you swayed in unison in time with the music. You was mesmerized by Viv's facial features as you moved with him slowly, being surprised that he was a better dancer than he'd made out like.

He spun you around gracefully and your heart fluttered at the motion, overwhelming the overflowing emotions in your chest.

You savored the warmth of his closeness while you continuously kept time with his steps.

When the song ended he walked you outside, going to his car. Viv stood beside you on the passenger side and you couldn't move a muscle, your gaze fixed upon him. 

"I don't want this night to end." Viv spoke, his voice pleasant with the Irish accent that you so loved to listen to, prompting chills to run down your spine. 

"It hasn't ended yet." You quipped. 

"Good point." He chuckled before going completely serious. You watched him anxiously as he traced your lower lip with the pad of his thumb, sending a rush of adrenaline through your veins.

The timing felt right to Viv and he leaned in and kissed your trembling lips, encircling your waist with his arms. 

Nothing prepared you for the explosion of sweet passion that made you feel extremely lightheaded and your breath to flee from you. His kiss deepened and you placed your arms around him to hold on, thinking to yourself that this was more than likely the best kiss you'd ever had in your entire life. 

Viv brought a hand up to your face, rough fingertips traced your jawline gently and finally you had to stop for air, tilting your forehead against his so that you could dreamily look into his eyes. All the while your heart thumped erratically. 

Over the span of fifteen years time both of you grew to love each other and would be there for one another as always.


	43. Meet The Parents

A quick drabble that I was inspired to write all of a sudden...

Today was the day that you had planned to introduce your boyfriend, Rick Savage, to your parents. 

You sat in the driver's seat, watching your boyfriend smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in his jeans, doing the motion out of nervousness. 

"Don't worry, Sav. I'm sure they will love you!" You reassured him.

"Eh... You think so?" He shifted in his seat. "I know so." You smiled confidently. He got out of the car first and you followed. 

You went on into your house, allowing Sav to follow in behind you. 

"Y/N, you're back already? Oh who is this?" Your mother stopped in her tracks, making a close assessment of your boyfriend.

Sav gave her a charming smile and you felt jealous for a split second, but you reminded yourself that he needed to make a good impression on your parents so you wiped the jealous thought from your mind. 

"This is Rick, my boyfriend!" You exclaimed. By now your dad joined your mother in surveying your boyfriend's curly hair and hypnotic blue eyes.

Sav stayed quiet, seeming to not notice the stares of your parents.

"This is Y/N's boyfriend, Rick." Your mother told your dad. Meanwhile you maintained your smile while Sav fiddled with his wristband.

"Y/N, what is he like?" Your father asked, still observing your boyfriend. 

"Oh, he's an absolute sweetheart!" You bubbled over enthusiastically. 

"Oi, she's the true sweet'eart o'er here." Sav blushed, looking down. 

"No, you're the sweetheart!" You wasn't going to let him win this one.

"We'll let you two battle it out." Your mother smiled pleasantly, urging her husband to follow her off into another room. 

"It's the truth, love." Sav gave you a vague nod.

"Nope, nopety, nope nope, you're the best sweetheart ever hands down!" You kissed his nose playfully and he giggled, looking shy.

"You are my sweetheart." He mouthed when you wasn't looking, he smirked to himself, knowing that he got the last word in this time. 

It seemed that your parents approved of your boyfriend and you were very thankful for that.


	44. Let's Get Rocked - NSFW

Warning: Smut okay... Basically as usual if it's not your thing don't read 

11:30 PM. You sighed in frustration. It wasn't unusual at all for recording sessions to go well into the night and into the wee morning hours for Joe, but it didn't change the fact that you wanted your boyfriend right now. 

Your patience with him was wearing thin and you decided to take matters into your own hands since who knows when he'd be back. Lying back on the bed you shut your eyes tightly and sneaked a hand into your PJ shorts, stimulating yourself and moaning Joe's name quite loudly.

"I see someone is being a very bad girl."

Your eyes flew open immediately. Joe's tall form stood by the bedroom door, a wicked smirk playing upon his lips. Your heart rate picked up in your chest and you smiled back at him sheepishly.

"I... It took your ass too long to get back here...." You attempted a joking tone with him.

"I didn't think it took my arse any longer than usual to get here." Joe's smirk only grew as he walked to the bed where you was lying.

"So... Does your fingers satisfy you like I do?" His tone was low while drawing the words out deliberately. 

Joe rested his large hand against your crotch. You whimpered at his touch, feeling your underwear getting soaked through. "N-no..." You responded.

His fingers drew circles on your clothed clit, a soft moan leaked from your lips. 

"Good answer." He praised you. Your eyes settled on the dirty blonde hair that fell below his shoulders, wanting to rake your fingers through it.

Joe looked upon you with alluring brown eyes, making you feel as though your insides instantly went to mush at the eye contact.

"You're so fucking wet! Tell me, is it because of me?" His warm breath tickled your ear, making you squirm while his fingers applied more pressure on the area that he was stimulating. 

"Yessss... Fuck yes." You sighed, bucking your hips forward. 

"Let me take these off, they're a bit troublesome and their not serving a purpose as of now." Joe growled, tugging your shorts and underwear off, exposing your lower body. 

You shivered, not from being cold but because you was aroused to have your body on display for your boyfriend. Joe licked his lips and sat at the end of the bed, his hands rubbing your inner thighs and working their way up to your heat.

"Ahhh..." You moaned again at his touch.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Joe watched your face go through a variety of expressions when his fingers found the sensitive wet flesh of your pussy, caressing it with circular movements. You arched your back, feeling your muscles tensing where you was being stimulated. 

He slid a finger deep inside your hole, earning a squeal of pleasure from you.

"You're so tight for me, babe." Joe curled his finger, nearly sending you into spasms of pleasure.

"Fuck Joe! Please let me come..." You begged, feeling so close to your orgasm.

"We haven't even begun yet." He gave you a naughty smile.

Joe withdrew his finger from your pussy, rubbing it against your engorged flesh to tease you even more.

You whimpered again, feeling discouraged.

Joe quickly removed his clothes, revealing that he was very hard for you. Instead of mounting you like you was expecting him to he lied down beside you.

"What?" You looked at him in puzzlement. 

"I want you to ride my cock. I can fuck you just as well that way as any other way." Joe smirked evilly. 

Your entire body heated up at his words. "So you think you can?" You straddled his waist in a blink of an eye, positioning yourself above him with the head of his cock insistently pressing against your entrance.

Another gush of precum oozed from your pussy, the slick sliding along the length of his cock. You made eye contact with Joe again before sinking down on his cock, enjoying the way his pupils dilated with arousal.

You moaned softly as you felt yourself stretch to take in the length of his cock. He growled lowly at your tight heat clenching around him, tilting his head back while his eyes slowly lidded shut from pleasure. 

At first you slowly rocked your hips against him, until he snapped his hips forward, sending you into a frenzy of erratic movements.

"Take your shirt off, I wanna see your tits bounce while you ride my cock." Joe ordered in a husky tone. You pulled your shirt over your head, allowing it to fall onto the bed. Joe looked at your body with hungry eyes, his large hands cupped your breasts, enjoying the softness of your flesh in his hands. 

Yet another moan left your lips, your bouncing movements becoming faster with every encouraging touch of his hands. His hips bucked upwards, meeting your movements with his own.

Joe roughly pinched your nipples between his fingertips, the combined sensation of his cock ramming into you and the touch of his hands had you coming apart on top of him.

"Ahhhh you're so fucking good for me Joe!" You screamed, your heat pulsed and clenched around his cock as a euphoric haze filled your senses. 

Joe held you by the waist and guided your movements for a few more seconds until he filled you with his cum, moaning your name as he came. You rolled off of his body, feeling spent but satisfied.

"You're always so fucking good, Sugar." Joe rolled over, playing with your hair as you laid still, drifting off to sleep because of the relaxing feeling of bliss. 

"I love you, Joe." You rolled over.

"I love you more, Y/N." Joe pressed his body against your back, kissing your neck endearingly while holding you close as you drifted off to sleep.


	45. Wonderland

A drabble

Snow crunched loudly beneath your boots. Your focus not on the intense chill of the air but rather on the man who walked beside you. 

Both of you stayed silent while trudging through the snow, bundled up warmly to keep as warm as possible.

Steve knelt down and grabbed up some snow in his gloved hands, forming it into a ball and tossing it at you from behind at neck level.

"Steve!" You screeched at the icy, cold sensation settling on the skin of your neck. 

"It's so on now!" You stated in a fake angry tone, picking up some of the white stuff in your hands and shaping it into a ball. The whole time Steve was laughing, until a snowball went sailing his way which he managed to dodge. 

"You was too quiet..." He explained. You quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Perhaps he sensed that you weren't feeling completely yourself and he wanted to cheer you up with a snowball fight. 

"Oh, I'm not quiet now!" You tickled him in the ribs and he squirmed with laughter.

"Let's go make snow angels before we get home, Steve." You grabbed his hand and rushed to a patch of snow that was smooth and had not been walked over.

You and him both plopped down, laying back and moving legs out and arms up and down until both of you made snow angels. 

Yours was slightly smaller than Steve's but still recognisable as a snow angel.

"Let's go 'ome before you get frostbitten, love." Steve noted that your teeth was starting to chatter. 

"O-o-okay." You shivered and laughed, walking home beside Steve, holding his gloved hand in your own.


	46. We Are The Champions

Kind of my way of tribute to Freddie Mercury, I hope I did it justice

It was a very melancholic moment of the day for Sav, or more like a very melancholic day altogether. 

It was the anniversary of the death of the highly influential and inspirational singer of his favorite band, Queen. 

His chest hurt to think about it, but he knew Freddie Mercury himself was proud of the legacy that he'd left behind for his most loyal fans to cherish and for all the new ones to appreciate. 

Sav and you were visiting Joe's garage and was greatly surprised to find that Viv and Phil were there as well. 

"What a surprise Sav! I thought you'd be dropping by later in the day." Joe greeted you and your husband at the door. 

"Either way I'd still be dropping by." Sav raised his hands in the air, indicating whatever. 

You giggled internally and followed the bassist into Joe's garage. Everyone settled in the living room and Joe seated himself at his piano. 

"I feel like starting out with 'We Are The Champions'." Sav sat down beside his mate.

"Yeah, why not?" Joe nodded, "We haven't done that one in awhile."

"Where's Rick?" You looked about the room. 

"He's prolly being a Sunday driver. He'll probably be here soon after he gets a bit of a spring in his step." Joe chuckled.

"I'll let him know that you've been talking about him behind his back." Viv called out to Joe with a laugh.

"Enough, mates...." Sav was starting to look frustrated and you inwardly "Awwwd" at his reaction.

Joe heeded Sav's outburst, going silent long enough to play the first notes of "We Are The Champions" on the piano. Sav began to sing in his signature glam esque vocals

"I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime

And bad mistakes  
I've made a few"

 

Joe couldn't stand to be quiet any longer, joining his mate in the next line

 

"I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through" 

 

Even you couldn't resist the magnetic pull to join in singing along with Phil and Viv 

 

"And I need to just go on, and on, and on

We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers   
Cause we are the champions of the world"

 

It felt good singing with everyone else and it also made you feel extremely emotional about Freddie. Sav resumed singing once again

 

"I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune, and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise" 

Joe felt the need to join his friend in singing, spontaneously jumping in again

"I consider it a challenge before the whole human race, and I ain't gonna lose"

Rick Allen breezed through unexpectedly but nobody missed a beat and he joined in singing with you and the others

"And I need to just go on, and on, and on

We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end   
We are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers cause we are the champions of the world"

Everyone went through the chorus again, sounding every bit filled with energy and it brought a tear to your eye

"We are the champions my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions, we are the champions  
No time for losers cause we are the champions"

A moment of silence hung in the air before Sav spoke up as if Joe had pinched his thigh. "Oh my! I need to write this down!" He frantically rummaged through his pockets to search for a pen and paper.

You pulled a pen and notepad out of your handbag for Sav, "Thanks, you're a lifesaver, love." He smiled before scribbling on the notepad, humming a tune. Everyone's attention was directly on him as he vocalised

"We were born to rule  
Masters of all the universe  
For we are the kings of the world"


	47. I Don't Want to Get Soaking Wet

A drabble

You had scarcely noticed when your boyfriend, Joe Elliott got up to go to the restroom in the night.

Almost everyone was sound asleep in the house the band members were sharing and you was asleep also, that is until a loud, booming voice sounded from the bathroom, yelling "Shit!!!" 

You jumped up out of bed and scurried to the bathroom, nearly colliding with Rick and Sav who was also running to see what was going on. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Sav muttered out loud, flicking the hall light on when Joe emerged from the bathroom, his sleeping shorts in major disarray and both his shorts and shirt was soaking wet.

"What 'appened to you?" Sav folded his arms across his chest, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. 

"Someone must have wrapped the fucking loo with plastic wrap!" Joe shook his head as if he couldn't believe it. 

Your mouth fell open in surprise and Rick cleared his throat a bit, laughing lightly. "I thought you got up to take a shower."

"You're quite the cheeky bloke aren't ya? No I got up to take a piss and I got fucking showered." Despite the situation Joe seemed slightly amused.

Uproarious laughter sounded from across the hall, obviously the terror twins were busting their sides about the latest prank they'd pulled. 

With the information that was gleaned you ascertained that Joe had urinated on the clear plastic wrap without knowing it was there, thus resulting in a geyser like effect. 

"Let's get you into some dry clothes, Joe." You sighed, walking back towards the bedroom and Joe followed in behind you, "Thanks, babe."


	48. Your Mama Don't Mind What Your Mama Don't See - NSFW

Warning: Some smut written by a degenerate. Note that this would be late high school age for both Y/N and Rick and if y'all don't want to read please don't. Whichever y'all decide to do have a nice day.

"How was school today, Y/N?" Your mum asked while serving out dinner to you, your boyfriend Rick Allen and your pop. 

Rick smiled as if he was up to no good, sitting right next to you at the table, but you paid him no attention.

"It... It was alright." You jumped slightly at the feeling of Rick's hand suddenly resting on your thigh. 

"That's good." Your mum seated herself at the table beside your father, who seemed absorbed in his meal and more than likely mulling his day at work over in his mind.

"You said that there was a new teacher in science class today. What was he like?" Your mother was inquisitive as usual, which you really didn't mind except Rick was moving his hand up the smooth skin of your inner thigh and up your skirt, making it hard for you to concentrate.

"What was the new teacher like?" Your mother asked in a sharper tone, causing you to flinch. 

"I'm sorry mum, I guess he..." Rick discreetly moved the seat of your panties to the side, rubbing his fingers across your moist nub.

You almost gasped, your face turning an intense shade of red, speaking in a breathy tone. "Ahh I guess he's a-Alright." Your fingers gripped the edge of the table.

"Don't tell me you've got a crush on your teacher..." Your mother made a tsk sound. 

Rick looked as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. 

How you wanted to swat his hand away and handcuff both of them together so that he could keep his hands to himself, at least for now. No matter how much he afflicted you with pleasurable feelings you couldn't find it in you to make him stop. 

"Oh, oh noooo! I don't have.... a crush on f.... himmm." You wanted to slap yourself for how stupid you sounded but all you could do was grip the table edge until your knuckles turned white. 

Your mother just looked at you and Rick shrugged nonchalantly. Beneath the table his fingers were moving faster, stimulating your clit to the point of you biting down your lip to muffle any moans.

Your mum gave up on speaking to you for the time being, turning her attention to speak to your pop. Rick took advantage of your parents distraction to up the ante, increasing the friction on your clit until your thighs began to quake.

You felt your orgasm coming upon you and the knowing that you had two things that you could do, one was either make a run for it to the bathroom, or sit there and make the best of it. 

By the time you made a decision it was pretty well too late. Rick brought you to orgasm, causing you to seal your lips tight and to rest your head on your arms on the table.

Intense shuddering sensations went through your core and you felt your juices gush through your skirt and onto the cloth seat of the chair that you sat on, a soft whimper eminated from your throat.

"Do you not feel well, Y/N?" Your mother asked in a worried voice.

"I feel fine..." You replied, still resting your head on your arms.

"The teacher has her feeling the blues." Rick feigned innocence.

"Shut up, Ricky." You grumbled, wanting revenge for him embarrassing you in front of your parents.

Revenge that you planned to get the next time that you're alone with him.


	49. Stuck in the Middle

A drabble

Tonight you was hanging out with your best friends Steve and Phil, sitting in the pub and talking about how everyone's day went.

You was laughing heartily when a suspicious looking man had the nerve to approach you and your friends while the three of you sat at the bar. 

"Hey sweet thang, you look like you need someone to keep you company tonight. Wanna hang at my table?" His eyes were shifty, looking like he'd had too much of something.

"She's with me." A voice piped up on either side of you. Both guitarist's put an arm across your shoulders in an act of possessiveness. 

Your face heated up, knowing that your friends were looking out for you. The stranger looked baffled, but Phil only gave him a bright eyed smile while Steve beamed at the man.

"Really?" The stranger finally could say something.

"Yeah...." You just wanted the unwelcome stranger to leave you and your friends alone.

To further prove a point both Steve and Phil kissed your cheeks with a loud mwah, one on either side of you. 

You giggled in embarrassment and the man held up his hands in defeat, walking away from the three of you. 

"Well looks like he finally bought it..." Phil settled back into his seat.

"Sure did." Steve winked at Phil, reaching around you to tousle his mate's blonde locks, and you couldn't help bursting out laughing. 

"Thanks for saving me guys."

"No problem, mate." Phil grinned and Steve nodded in agreement.

 

@Sweet_FA  
@MattSorum12 both of these folks inspire my writing with their unique writing styles and I recommend that you check their work out


	50. The Cradle Will Rock (Part 3)

You bit your lip as the ultrasound tech squeezed the cold, jelly textured substance onto your swollen belly. 

Joe sat beside you, watching attentively as the ultrasound technician readied the equipment. 

He interlaced his fingers with yours, holding your small hand in his.

You appreciated the warmth of his touch, nervously smiling up at your husband. Joe returned the smile and both of you focused all of your attention on the screen, praying that the baby would be healthy. 

Your fingers nervously toyed with the hem of your raised shirt as the sonographer continuously pressed buttons while moving some type of device across your stomach, adjusting the volume of all the sounds that was coming through their equipment until they finally zeroed in on the bundle of life that you carried within you. 

This was not the first time that you and Joe had witnessed the images of an ultrasound but the effects of it were just as profound as the first time.

The ultrasound image was grainy but you still could see the second child that you and Joe had made together. You felt Joe give your hand a meaningful squeeze, prompting your heart to skip a beat a time or two. 

Tears were filling your eyes when the ultrasound technician finally spoke up, "Congratulations, the baby is healthy and it looks like it's a girl." They smiled warmly.

Joe jumped to his feet in ecstatic excitement, smothering the tech in a bear hug, laughing joyfully. "Thank you for the wonderful news!" He returned to your side, carefully giving you a warm hug before settling into the seat that he was in before, holding your hand again and looking into your eyes with those mesmerizing brown eyes of his.

"Y/N, I swear that you have made me the fucking happiest father alive. We will strive to have the greatest family ever." Joe spoke in jubilance, pressing a loving kiss to your knuckles.

"It's what we wanted." You smiled, tears of joy still streamed down your face.

Little David was now going to have a little sister in a few months and much to your relief the child was going to be healthy. Two children were going to be quite a handful to care for but the two of you believed that you both were most definitely up to the task.


	51. Headcanons of How Def Leppard Hunts Their Prey

Joe Elliott: When assessing people who are potential lovers Joe knows his worth, usually doing some serious studying when he chats them up or vice versa. You came along in his life and he finds that you are exactly what he needs and you actually shake things up for him. He therefore decides that he will pursue you until he can claim your heart for his own.

 

Rick Savage: Sav has standards much like Joe, though he usually let's people come to him. When you show up in his life he is very shy and quiet, noting how you react to the people surrounding you. Quickly he has you figured out, and is afraid that he'll lose his chance with you, leading to him admitting how he feels about you while being everything but calm beneath the surface. A flurry of worries drift throughout his mind as he hopes that you feel the same about him as he does you. He feels slightly silly when he finds that you reciprocate the feelings but he can definitely handle that feeling.

 

Phil Collen: Ever since he first saw you he wanted to make you his. Somehow you always resisted talking to him very much, which made him feel a little frustrated, but not to the point of giving up on you. Phil understands that most of the time the most worthwhile things in life are the hardest to get and he keeps trying until you finally realize that you do have feelings for him, resulting in the wait to be rewarding for both of you.

Steve Clark: You had been friends with him for a long time and both of you felt a strong connection to each other that felt like more than friends. Both of you were afraid of ruining what you had but you figured that you had better tell Steve how you felt, or else you might not have the chance again. The wash of relief that you felt in your body when Steve informed you that he loved you too was a feeling that you would cherish for a long time to come.

Rick Allen: Rick would be very forward with you, needing to know how you feel about him early on. When he finds that the feelings between you and him are mutual he is super ecstatic and you are too.

Vivian Campbell: The seeds of love didn't immediately sprout when they were first planted but when they did they took strong root with overwhelming feelings that he's not used to keeping him confused. Viv has a slowburn type of love for you and he tries to win you over by just being himself, all while being quite anxious that he is too late in claiming your heart. He decides he doesn't have nothing to lose in trying for your heart and to his surprise you felt a strong connection to him all along.


	52. Teach Me

Another pre Def Leppard but oh well

'Concentrate' You mentally repeated to yourself. You had asked your boyfriend of two years to teach you how to play the guitar and you was finding it to be more difficult than you thought.

It wasn't necessarily the technique that was really difficult as it was being distracted by your teacher who was none other than Vivian Patrick Campbell. 

You were in deep thought about how you loved the contrasting rebellious side and the overtly sweet side of Vivian.

"Oh, sorry... I mixed the progression up." Your cheeks turned a light tinge of pink. 

"We'll just change the song up!" Vivian laughed softly. 

You smiled back at him, holding your acoustic guitar stiffly and playing the C, F and G barre chords again.

Suddenly you sighed sharply, frustrated with how your rhythm was panning out. 

Than your thoughts drifted back to Vivian, who stood behind you.

"You're deadening these strings." He pointed at the neck of the guitar where your fingers were located. 

"Would you like to play mine since the width of the neck is much thinner than yours?" Vivian indicated towards the neck of the electric guitar that he held.

"Sure!" You exclaimed, excited to get to handle his guitar. 

He lifted the strap over his head, waiting while you rested your guitar against the wall. 

"Be careful with her." Vivian referred to his guitar, helping to adjust the strap around your neck so the guitar wouldn't hang too low on you. 

"I will." You assured him. With that you began to play the previous progression again, this time you needed to get used to the strings being closer together than they were on your acoustic.

The sound was empowering and you were enjoying playing Vivian's guitar very much and he looked proud that you seemed to catch on quickly. 

"Hey! That's my guitar!" You laughed, watching Vivian pick your acoustic guitar up to play on.

"Finder's keepers." He grinned, going through a solo on it that made your head swim.

"Show off! I'm not even out of baby steps yet!" You pouted, running your hand through Vivian's fluffy dark locks that fell below his shoulders, your eyes focused on the intense look in his dark blue eyes that seemed to touch something inside of you, causing your focus to drift again.

"You're getting there baby girl, you'll really kick some serious ass if you keep practicing!" Vivian encouraged you, smiling as if he was aware that he was part of your problem.

"I hope so..." You replied shyly, resuming practicing on the guitar. 

Vivian put his arm across your shoulder, pulling you close and distracting you yet again.


	53. Christmas Cookies

The delectable smell of sugar cookies wafted through the air.

You awoke from the nap that you'd told yourself would only be a five minute nap, but it turned into a nap that was who knows how long. 

It had been a long day at work and it seemed with each passing day the workday would get longer and longer, leaving you so tired and achy that once you would get home you would crash out on the couch, allowing yourself to take a nap.

Slowly you got up and staggered over to the kitchen to investigate why the delicious smell was in the air.

You peered into the kitchen and saw your boyfriend, Steve, baking sugar cookies on the baking sheets. 

There was a couple of batches setting on the stove top that were already cooked to a nice golden brown color and topped off with multicolored sprinkles. Then there was a cookie sheet with blobs of raw cookie dough, ready to be inserted into the oven when the next batch was cooked.

He was wearing his chef apron and hat as if was expecting you to catch him cooking so that you could laugh about how adorable he looked with the outfit on.

"Sleeping beauty is awake now!" Steve acknowledged your presence in the kitchen with a happy smile, speaking in a tone of endearment rather than sarcasm.

You blushed at his words, trying your best not to show your shyness.

"You've been really busy, are all of these for me?" You rubbed your hands together as if you was a mischievous child.

"Of course." He smiled brightly and placed a cookie in your mouth, which you immediately began to chew on. 

"Mmm it's delicious. Thank you so much Steve!" The texture of the cookie was chewy and the taste was very sweet with a hint of spice. 

"I think it's only fair that I share with you." You picked up a cookie and put it in Steve's mouth, giggling at his surprised look.

Both of you took turns feeding each other Christmas cookies, forgetting about the ones that were in the oven until it was realised that something was burning.


	54. Headcanons of Def Leppard and Pregnant Reader

Some headcanons of Def Leppard and pregnant reader. Kind of an early Christmas present for all of you readers reading this.

Joe Elliott: You tell him that you're pregnant as soon as you find out and he is absolutely elated to find out that he's going to be a father, giving him great happiness.   
• Joe loves your body changes throughout all the stages of pregnancy, constantly touching your new curves and keeping his large hands on your stomach, displaying possessiveness.  
• Joe finds himself getting emotional at the first time he sees the ultrasound of his baby, very pleased to have gotten you pregnant.   
• You tell him that your water broke and his mouth falls open for a moment before he collects himself to kick into high gear, getting you to the hospital asap.

Rick Savage: You wait a while before telling Sav that you're pregnant, worrying about how well he's going to take the news. When you do tell him that you're carrying his child it takes him a bit to process the news, overwhelmed with excitement while wondering why he's just now finding out the news.   
• Sav is very careful with you, treating you like a princess and afraid that he might break something. He adores your body and he touches you with the utmost care.  
• He's in awe of the ultrasound viewing of the baby and is overjoyed to the point of speechlessness.  
• "Um, Ricky... My water just broke." Sav turns pale and everything starts to go in slow motion for him it seems. "Let's get you to the hospital, love." He goes into ultimate protective mode.

Phil Collen: You worry consistently about weather or not he wants kids and when you tell him that you're carrying a baby he is overjoyed at becoming a father soon.  
• Phil loves the way your body fills out, being obsessed that you eat healthy for both you and the baby. He loves your inner glow and he finds it hard to not touch your stomach, thoroughly amazed with the new life there.   
• Phil gets a bit teary eyed, though he's known to not be overly emotional about certain things but the sonogram image is an exception and makes him have good mixed feelings.   
• When you inform Phil that your water broke it may be the most nervous that he's ever been. Still he gets you to the hospital, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

Steve Clark: He faints when you tell him that you're pregnant. Feeling so happy that it was more than he could bear. Steve comes to quickly and hugs you, laughing and crying.   
• Steve likes to rest his head near your stomach, being careful not to put to much pressure on you. He still wonders how come he got to be so lucky. He also likes to talk to your stomach a lot, communicating with the baby in the earliest stages of pregnancy.  
• Tears start falling down his face, deeply awestruck by the image of the potential mini him that is shown on the ultrasound.   
• Straightaway he panics when he learns that your about to deliver the baby and you calmly reassure him that everything is alright, just help you get to the hospital.

Rick Allen: Rick is very happy to find that he is going to be a dad but he has a lot of secret worries about being a good dad, which you give him reassurance that he will be an exceptional dad.  
• Rick seems to like to check to make sure the baby hasn't went anywhere, which it hasn't but he makes sure that it's the case. You seem to appear cuter to him with each passing day of your pregnancy and he finds himself being thankful for all kinds of things.   
• "See, the baby is still there." You point at the ultrasound, teasing Rick. "I see our 'thunder baby'." The nickname that the two of you gave the baby when it decides to do some heavy duty kicking. Hot tears prickle his eyes, being touched at the sight of the child in your stomach that both of you made.  
• Rick stays calm when he finds that the baby is ready, immediately transporting you to the hospital and taking care that he keeps you as calm as possible.

Vivian Campbell: Viv literally picks you up and spins you around, being so happy with the news that he can't contain himself.  
• Vivian is very curious about the baby in your stomach and the baby usually kicks him roughly when he touches your abdomen, leading to a bit of humor that the baby needs space. Don't worry though because Viv gives that baby bump the attention it deserves. He loves you no matter what shape you're in and when pregnant is just another phase to love you.  
• Viv's jaw drops at seeing the sonogram image, tears gather in his eyes and he kisses you because he loves you and kisses your stomach, causing you to roll your eyes and giggle.  
• When your water breaks and you tell Vivian about it he doesn't quite understand at first, and when he does finally understand he reacts by accidentally cursing saying, "Oh shit, your water broke!" He scrambles to get you to the hospital immediately, not liking that he allowed himself to get caught off guard.


	55. The Cradle Will Rock (Part 4)

Warning: Some graphic depictions of childbirth...

"La la la lala lala... La la la lala lala........." You smiled to yourself as you listened to little David sing out loud, singing that same excerpt from Hot Love by T. Rex for several days it seemed.

Joe didn't particularly mind it but he wanted his two year old to broaden his musical horizons a bit. 

"Not bad at all, Dave. I think you're ready to learn something else now..." Joe went to his vinyl collection while David continued to sing the tidbit, laughing and giggling while doing so. 

Joe picked up the Please Please Me album by The Beatles and put it on the turntable, thinking that it shouy be pretty well child friendly. 

Carefully you positioned yourself to sit on the couch, you was due to have Erin Moonage Elliott any day now and you was looking forward to it.

"Well she was just seventeen and you know what I mean...." I Saw Her Standing There was playing and Dave began to dance on the living room floor.

"The lad is gonna be a true heartbreaker when he grows up." Joe settled beside you, laughing heartily.

"He got it from his dad." You giggled, rubbing your hand over you stomach gingerly. 

"I'm sure his mother has a hand in it too." Joe gave you a wink and you had to stop giggling to catch your breath. 

The pair of you watched Dave as he bounced about energetically, suddenly you felt something gush between your legs.

You blinked at the feeling, recalling that you was due to have the baby at any time. 

"Um, Joe....? I think my water broke..." You hated to interrupt the atmosphere but you needed to take care of the baby.

"Your water broke? Let me call Sav so that he can watch David while we're going to the hospital." Joe picked up the telephone, looking nervous but maintained his cool under the circumstances. He got off the phone after he explained to Sav what was going on. 

"He says he'll be right over." Joe informed you, holding your hand in his own. Right then your uterine muscles spasmed, causing your eyes to widen from surprise. 

"O-okay..." You held on tightly to Joe's hand until Sav came over. David excitedly ran up to the bassist, "Uncle Sav!" He hugged Sav's legs tightly which made your son look so adorable it hurt your heart.

You and Joe left the house, you being helped into the car by your husband before he hurried to get into the driver's side. Another contraction hit, causing you to yelp in pain. 

"Hang in there, love." He drove down the road, end route to the hospital, continuing to talk to you in a soothing voice as the uterine contractions came in waves.

You scarcely remembered getting to the hospital or much of anything after that other then the doctor helping you deliver the child, Joe holding your hand and encouraging you through the contractions for what seemed like hours.

It wasn't much different from when you had David but it seemed more painful. Joe rubbed your back to sooth you as another intense contraction went through you, causing you to shudder violently on the hospital bed. 

"The baby is crowning!" The doctor called out excitedly. 

"You're doing wonderful, babe. Just keep it up, we're getting there, love." Joe looked upon you earnestly. 

You managed to nod before crying out in pain.

"Remember the breathing technique the doc told you about..." Joe reminded you, trying to not show that he was nervous. 

"I'm in so much pain I can hardly breathe!" You snapped, not meaning to. You looked at him apologetically and he seemed to understand that you didn't mean to bite his head off. 

Another contraction and you pushed with all your might, gaining progress with getting the baby through your vagina. 

The contractions were much more frequent then before and the baby was steadily coming out until sometime later the doctor asked if Joe wanted to cut the cord.

"Of course I want to." You was semi aware of what Joe was doing as he cut the cord, allowing for him to hold the newborn in his arms.

The baby was crying softly, looking red as a tomato, but it still moved Joe emotionally at the second special gift that you had given him, a beautiful little girl to go with the handsome little man.

Meanwhile the nurses took care of the placenta and the doctor weighed the baby. 

"You did magnificent, you're such a badass wife!" Joe praised you.

"You helped me with it." A blush formed on your cheeks. Both of you were tired but very, very happy.


	56. Slow an ' Easy - NSFW

Someone in previous comments had asked that I write more imagines like these so here you go

Warning: NSFW the usual disclaimer from me if you don't like reading smut please don't read.

It was so far a pretty sleepless night. Vivian Campbell, your boyfriend of several years was finally home again and Def Leppard was at this point figuring out what the next album would consist of. 

You laid beside him while listening to his light breathing, thinking to yourself that you felt comfortable enough around him to want to be more physically intimate with him.

It made you nervous in a big way but you trusted him deeply, the inexperience troubled you and you felt hesitant. 

As if sensing your thoughts, Vivian stirred a bit before completely waking up and flipping the bedside lamp on. He sat up in the bed, directing his attention to you. You stared at him, not knowing what to say, the look on your face seemed to be one of upset and it worried Vivian.

You averted your eyes, anxiety building in your chest. 

"What is it baby girl? Look at me..." He gently urged you. 

"I... I w-want to..." Your voice trembled as you lowered your eyes towards your feet. You hated how pathetic you sounded but Vivian's hand moving against your side gave you reassurance.

"So you're wanting to do the do?" Vivian was attempting to disperse some of the tension that you felt.

You laughed, tears of anxiety fell down your face, "Y-yeah..." 

"Baby, you know you mustn't do it if you don't want to....I love you the same no matter how intimate we are. I just want to make sure that you're sure that you want to do this." Vivian rubbed his thumbs across your cheeks, wiping your tears away.

"I'm sure. I'm just nervous, Vivian." You looked into his eyes, there was a haunting look in his eyes that gave you the chills.

"It's okay to be nervous." His hand lovingly rubbed your cheek in a circular motion, soothing your frazzled senses. You kept eye contact with him until he moved in, crashing his lips to yours and kissing you with an intense hunger that you had never experienced before and you returned the kisses with just as much fervor, moving your lips in sync with his movements.

The kiss melted your anxiety away, and you melted even further as Vivian trailed passionate kisses down your throat.

You gasped lightly and tilted your head back, allowing him to suck the flesh that was where you were most sensitive, leaving a mark that would be a reminder later of what happened now. 

He was able to get you to moan which was an unusual occurrence for you, loosening you up in ways that you never had before. An intensely hot feeling settled in your gut, eating away at you until you found yourself wondering if this was what desire felt like.

Vivian pulled away to check on how you were faring. His pupils appearing dilated with arousal and the intense look on his face made the blood in your veins feel strangely hot and cold at the same time. You eyed his bare chest and you felt that you wanted to feel his bare skin against yours, needing to be as close as possible to him. Off went your sleep gown, leaving nothing but your panties on. Shyness came over you briefly, until Vivian noticed it. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I've never been naked in front of anyone before... Is all." Thoughts were pushed to the side and you managed a smile. 

"You're my beautiful rock princess, every inch of you is beauty beyond description." You felt touched at the words that were spoken with such heartfelt sincerity. 

"If you're not comfortable with anything let me know, Y/N." Vivian wanted to make certain that you only did what you wanted.

"Okay," You replied with a smile. He seemed reassured, resuming the trail of kisses moving down your body, taking his time and making sure that you felt loved.

Gentle mewling sounds came from your throat, building up in volume the further down he went. He gave both of your perky nipples attention, taking turns in running his tongue over them and sucking, eliciting a moan of pleasure from your mouth. 

Vivian continued his trek down your body, leaving hot kisses on your flesh while heightening your desire for him.

Your hand dove into his dark curls, tangling your hand in them and pulling lightly when you arched your back.

Viv had stopped at your stomach, leaving off there when you spoke up, in a begging voice. "Please, I want you inside me...." 

The yearning feeling deep inside of you was unbearable and Vivian could tell it, feeling the same as well.

"Anything for you, baby." He pressed a kiss to your stomach before making his way to your heat, kissing the fabric of your underwear and making you whimper at his teasing before standing and kicking off his sleeping pants while you took care of removing your underwear. 

Vivian took care of the protection, stroking his hard length before covering it with the condom. He seemed slightly nervous since he wanted to give you a remarkable first impression. 

"Are you ready for me? Are you still sure about this?" His body hovered above yours, wanting to make sure that you was still okay with what was about to be done.

"Y-yeah... Please be gentle with me because.... You know..." You spread your legs apart, surrendering yourself. 

"I intend to take good care of my Angel." He smiled softly, his eyes hypnotizing you. Another rush of desire wildly ran through your body and you gave him a nod to go ahead.

"What's that?" Vivian pressed, wanting to hear you say vocally that you wanted this.

"I was nodding to let you know to g-go ahead..." You stammered, a hand caressing your waist coaxed a sigh out of you. 

"I'm not going to until I hear you say that you want this." Viv replied firmly, his Irish accent sent electric tingles down your spine. 

"I want this, Vivian." You declared firmly, your eyes looking at him with an intense fire from within.

Satisfied with your answer he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance, easing into you at a slow pace.

"Everything okay, baby?" He'd ask intermittently.

"Yeah, I'm good... Keep going."  You gritted your teeth, bearing the burning pain until his length was all the way inside you.

"Let me know when you want me to move." Vivian stayed still, paying close attention to your face.

"Go ahead, Vivian..." You murmered softly, surprised to feel him twitch inside of you at the mention of his name. His movements were slow and lingering, allowing the pain to dissipate into pleasure.

"Ah... Mmmm....." You moaned, enjoying the sensations that were completely new to you. Vivian took his time, keeping a pace that seemed to satisfy you the best.

Your heartbeat seemed to keep time with the rhythm that he maintained, his eyes remaining focused on your form. The way your hair spilled across the pillow, the sensual look on your face and the natural curves of your body made Vivian have to take a sharp intake of air himself. 

"So damn beautiful..." He muttered under his breath. 

You wrapped your limbs around his body, pulling him closer so that you could look into his eyes, "Vivian, I think I m-might be..." You panted, unable to form a complete sentence while feeling a strange sensation building inside of you.

"Come for me, baby." He encouraged, keeping the speed of his thrusts into your body at the consistent pace that seemed to have you teetering on the edge of the cliff.

His hand went to your clit, drawing circles in the same rhythm as his thrusts until you cried out in intense pleasure, the feeling reminding you of a sparkler firework, only the feeling became more explosive and intense towards the end of your climax.

"Oh my... Oh fuck!" You screamed, gasping loudly and gripping the sheets until your knuckles were pale. It was the first time that you'd had an orgasm and you was completely blown away. 

Vivian climaxed shortly after you did, feeling deeply satisfied that he was able to bring you pleasure. He waited a moment before pulling out of you, discarding the used condom and climbing back in between the covers with you.

"How are you feeling, love?" Vivian put an arm across your shoulders. 

"I've never felt better. That was amazing." You replied lazily. 

"You are amazing." Vivian responded with a smile, giving you a sweet kiss to the lips. You snuggled into his chest and took in his comforting scent, falling asleep soon afterwards. Sure you were sore between your legs but that was to be expected and you didn't mind it at all since it was the man that you loved that made you sore. 

"Sweet dreams, baby girl." Viv purred against your ear, holding you close and listening to your steady breathing until he joined you in sleep. "I love you, Y/N."


	57. Keep My Heart

Warning: angst

It was the night before the tour was supposed to start and you was drawing the water for the bath that you and Sav would be sharing tonight.

The water flowing from the faucet was loud, but it did nothing for drowning out the thoughts in your head, it was just one of the perks of being married to a rock star. 

Even if Sav didn't want to admit that he was a rock star the touring lifestyle still applied to him. 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around your body from behind, causing your focus to jump back to the present moment. 

"You've been quiet all day, love..." Sav murmured softly against your ear, his rich Sheffield accent was welcomed by your ears.

Your body melted into his, wanting to stay like this forever. "I have?"

"Yeah... But why?" Sav watched the water fill up the tub.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy I guess." You loosened his arms from around your waist so that you could turn the water off. 

Sav pouted at being detached from you but he allowed you to move away. 

"I will be leaving my 'eart with you until I get back, I'll be relying on the music to help me survive without it until I return." Sav's words was spoken with a strong conviction that sounded like he was serious about what he'd just said. 

Somehow it extremely affected you and moved you to tears as you knelt beside the bathtub. He moved over close to you, seeing your tearstained face when you looked at him wordlessly. 

"I'm sorry, Rick." You didn't mean to cry at all.

"It's fine, Y/N." He knelt beside you, running his fingers through your hair and cradling your head against his chest.

The rhythm of his heartbeat soothed you to where you could finally stop crying, not wanting Sav to feel guilty about doing what he loved at all. The bath was long forgotten as the two of youu just stayed in the bathroom in each others arms.


	58. Random

Some random concepts I've had bouncing in my head that I probably won't be writing them out as actual imagines but I wanted to share them with y'all

Imagine Joe Elliott massaging and pampering you after a grueling day of work. 

 

Imagine Vivian and you walking Stuart together during a quiet evening in the neighborhood.

 

Here's a kinda sad one 

Imagine that you was born sometime after Steve died and for as long as you ever knew your wrist had the initials "SMC" written on it, or rather your soulmates initials. Throughout your childhood you grew up in not such a peachy environment but you never attempted to take your own life. Even though the thought of doing so was tempting from time to time. As you grew up you had recurring dreams of a tall, lanky male with long blonde hair and the sweetest smile you had ever witnessed in your lifetime. He'd always have his arms outstretched but every time you stepped towards him you would wake up. One day a friend drags you to a Def Leppard concert and you are awestruck by the band's performance. Later during meet and greet you happen to end up chatting with Phil, who takes great interest in your soulmate marking. He asks at random what your initials are and you tell him your initials. Phil's jaw drops. He then tells you that those were the initials on his best mates wrist. That shook you for a long time, not really knowing how to take the information that your soulmate was dead. About a month later you was fired from your job and was evicted as well. The weather grew colder and colder and shelter was hard to come by, not having anyone to turn to didn't help either. Still you was determined to not allow the weather to get the better of you, but eventually you succombed to the subzero temperatures, dying of hypothermia. Despite the situation you found joy in seeing Steve looking at you happily, holding his arms out to you. With an embrace you allow your soulmate to guide you to the light, walking towards it so that both of you could be together forever.


	59. The Girl Is Mine

So I been reading Led Zep fanfiction and this happened... Hysteria era 

It was expected among the members of Def Leppard and the crew that Robert Plant was going to try out the creative laundry basket transport method that your boyfriend Joe had told you about. 

According to him the person to be transported would get inside the oversized basket and a sheet would be pulled over the top of it, then a couple of people would roll the basket through the unsuspecting crowd, eventually getting to the stage where the band would perform, or that was what you'd remembered hearing.

Robert had heard about the way Def Leppard made their way to the stage and was very intrigued.

You were wandering about backstage, in search of your boyfriend when you accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Oof, watch where you're going!" You did not recognize the voice to be anyone that you knew and clearly whomever sounded annoyed to be ran into.

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Your response sounded more like a question, causing the person to wheel around to see who was speaking. You almost fell over in surprise at seeing the one and only poofy haired Robert Plant. 

"Oh my, please forgive my rudeness! I thought you was some random bloke." Robert gave you a charming smile that showed his teeth and you wasn't sure what to do, feeling quite awkward.

"It's alright and I didn't intend to run into you." You looked down, fiddling with your hands nervously.

"Obviously I'm Robert, but who you are is still an enticing mystery to me. What is your name?" The dishwater blonde asked, his blue eyes twinkling as he spoke. 

At that moment an arm draped itself across your shoulder and you knew that it was Joe coming to save the day because Robert's expression changed to a shrewd one. 

"It's Y/N." You replied quietly, finally a smile graced your lips.

"Hello Robert." Joe spoke up pleasantly. 

"Hey Joe." And both singers laughed.

"I see you're introducing yourself to my girl, I had to make sure that you were keeping your grubby hands off of her." Joe chuckled, looking down into your face with a dimply smile that made your heart flutter.

"No worries. I just found out that she already has someone, it was a pleasure meeting her." Robert gave one last radiant smile before walking off.

You giggled when you was finally alone with Joe. Your fingers threaded through his smooth blonde hair, whispering against his ear. "You're jealous aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm never jealous. I'm just not allowing some wolf steal away what is mine." Joe replied with a serious look, his eyes focusing in on your own E/C eyes.

"Don't worry Joe, I'm always yours." You stood up on your tiptoes and pecked his lips, the action seemingly helped to relax his stiffened stance. 

You was certain that he was jealous and it made you grin, knowing that not even the golden god himself could whisk you away.


	60. How Much is the Doggy in the Window?

"Guess what?" Vivian interrupted the peaceful silence that hung as the two of you ate breakfast.

"What?" You asked, your curiosity aroused at what Viv was talking about.

"I think it's time that we adopt a friend for Stuart, what do you think? I know I'm irreplaceable as his friend but I think he needs someone else with four legs to hang out with." Viv grinned and you smiled back at him. 

"I would love to adopt another puppy!" You squeaked, not meaning to sound so excited.

After breakfast you tossed the car keys to Vivian, who caught them in midair and chuckled at how excited you seemed about adopting another four legged family member. 

The drive to the animal shelter was not a very long one and there was some discussion about what both of you was looking for. 

Once at the shelter you found that there were many puppies who seemed glad to see someone coming in to see them.

"I wanna take them all home and have one big happy family... but I don't want Stuart to hate me, it'll take him awhile to get used to a new puppy." Vivian chuckled lightly, looking closely at the little Bulldogs and Chihuahuas that yipped loudly as you passed them.

"I want to adopt them all too..." You replied wistfully,  looking at a chocolate lab pup that had sad eyes, watching both you and Viv walk by. 

"What about this one, Vivian?" You was drawn to a pup and it seemed to become more alert the closer you got to it.

Vivian asked a worker if they could let the pup out of it's enclosure and they did let it out. 

It whined softly and placed it's front paws on your pantsleg, looking up in your face with beautiful, brown eyes. "Arf!" 

You knelt down to the pup's level and it covered your face with wet puppy kisses.

"Aww can we keep this one, honey?" You gave Vivian puppy dog eyes of your own.

"Why not? Believe it or not I'm already attached to it and I think Stuart will love the pup!" Viv nodded with a cheerful smile.

Next came the paperwork before you could take the puppy home, and you both found out it was a girl who'd already been fixed before it had been left at the shelter.

The puppy seemed happy to be returning home with you and Viv, excitedly running around in the backseat of the car while Viv drove home.

"What will we name her?" You asked, craning your neck to watch the pup frolic in the backseat.

"I don't know, I'm sure we'll come up with something for her." Vivian replied optimistically. 

You flipped the radio on and found a familiar song playing, it was River Deep and Mountain High by Tina Turner and you found it ironic the lyrics that played.

"When you were a young boy  
Did you have a puppy?  
That always followed you around  
Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No, I'll never let you down"

 

"What about Tina?" You suggested thoughtfully to your husband.

"Hmmm I think it's a great name!" Viv hummed in agreement. 

"So Tina it is!" You declare to the newest member of the Campbell family, who wagged her tail happily.


	61. Sing One Phil

"Well, I think Stay With Me would be a most fitting song for you mate." Joe smirked at Phil who was decided to be the one to sing the song that was originally done by Faces.

"Finally you get a little taste of what it's like to be a lead vocalist." Joe chuckled as he headed over to Phil's Fender Rhodes keyboard.

"And just this once I will allow you to touch my Fender Rhodes, more than once will require steep punishment." Phil joked with his band mate.

"I'd like to know what that would be!" Joe's laughter increased in volume. 

"Kick his arse, Phil!" You piped up from the control room.

"Don't worry I will, love." Phil winked at you, causing your heart to flutter in your chest. The band began playing the familiar intro to the Faces song and when Phil started singing you found yourself fangirling over your boyfriend behind the glass. Joe played the keyboard and everyone else played their respective instruments. To you it was kind of refreshing to get Phil to sing lead for a change.

When he sang the line from the song "I hear you're a mean old Jezebel..." Your face flushed bright red. Was it just you or was the room heating up? No, it was you. 

When the song was over and the recording stopped everyone listened to the playback. Joe looked astounded at the quality of Phil's vocals, being well aware of how it would take multiple takes before Joe could pull it off.

"Oh. My. God. Fuck my life!!! It really pains me to say it but Phil's vocals are impeccable on the first take! There are some elements on this recording that I believe could be improved so what do you guys say about rerecording some of this?" Joe asked everyone in the room and everyone agreed with him.

"I bet you're just wanting an excuse to touch my Fender Rhodes again." Phil laughed.

"Yeah, maybe so, maybe so. It's a lot of fun to play with." Joe held his head up high as he resumed his position at the keyboard.

You was silently satisfied with Joe's reaction and even Sav looked very smug about the recording.

Phil just went on with business as usual, being aware of how much you was fangirling about his singing.


	62. You Wanna Leave But You Can't Let Go

Warning: Mentions of depression

"Y/N sweetheart, I'm home!" The voice of your boyfriend came from the direction of the living room.

Meanwhile you just remained on the bed where you'd been most of the day. The sinking feeling of depression plus anxiety was stronger then ever before, intense numbness of your feelings while feeling every single thing at the same time was something that you was used to, but the last few days was the worst episode of the combination yet. Unconsciously you smoothed the wrinkles out of your sweater sleeves, making sure that your arms were well covered for reasons. 

Your boyfriend, Rick Allen, walked into the bedroom and knew something wasn't right since you didn't even have the energy to answer, or so you felt.

"What's wrong, love?" Rick sat beside you on the bed. 

"I'm fine..." You replied hoarsely, feeling a hot tear slide down your cheek, not realising that you were crying.

"Don't give me that shit! I know something is wrong, I smell it." Rick reached out to touch your forearm, rubbing it comfortingly.

"It's just that I feel dead.... I know it doesn't make sense but I feel so pathetic and useless..... I I just I don't know if I can go on...." Your words came out in a torrent as if it was a heavy downpour rain.

"Hold it right there! That does not sound like my girl at all!" Rick's voice raised a bit, catching your attention and quieting you long enough so that he could speak.

"First off you're beautiful, amazing and gorgeous, your personality is dynamic." Rick gazed at your blank face, hoping that what he was saying was getting through to you.

"Sometimes there are little rains that dampen us, or even drench us but believe me the sun eventually comes back out. It may take awhile but trust me it does and I claim no knowledge in mental health but I believe it would be good for you to try to seek treatment if it's depression. That is nothing for anyone to play with. I just want you to feel better and I know that it can be fought, just it depends on if you get off of your arse so to speak and keep pushing forward. I believe in you because you have always been a trooper and I won't allow you to give up." Rick became quiet, the silence between the two of you was dense and you felt like you was literally drowning. His hand grasped yours, making you aware of the present.

The way he seemed so passionate when he spoke to you made you feel a little something in your chest. Then the tears came again, knowing that he loved you even when he was trying to give you tough love.

"I just don't know... I will do my best, Ricky. I love you." You managed a smile that was surprisingly heartfelt, still not knowing how you was going to get better but you was now more determined to try. 

"I love you more, my sweetheart." He pressed a loving kiss to your temple. Rick hoped that you would indeed go for treatment and try to get better, knowing this was going to be a lot of hard work and commitment but anything worth having sure as hell isn't easy to come by. That's what made things worth having.


	63. Fanboy

On with the drabble now

 

The front door could be heard being opened and closed with much enthusiasm.

You were sitting in an easy chair in the living room, reading one of your boyfriends Stephen King novels and sipping on your favorite soda.

"Sav, is that you?" You called out.

"Yea..." Immediately Sav came walking through the doorway that led to the living room, looking exceptionally bright eyed this evening and even his hair seemed more lively. His smile appeared even more radiant than you was accustomed to and it made you very curious as to what he'd been up to. 

"Did you have a good day today, Sav?" You asked with piqued curiosity. 

He seemed to be caught in a daydream and you worried if he was alright. 

"Earth to Ricky...." You murmured softly while nervously taking a sip of soda.

Suddenly he answered you as if he wasn't lost in his own thoughts, obviously fanboying as he spoke and blushing furiously. "Oi, yes it's been a fucking great day! We got our picture taken with Brian May!" 

You nearly choked to death on your drink at hearing his. Hack hack cough cough cough ahem 

After a few wheezes you regained your composure, wiping the moisture from your eyes that resulted from coughing violently.

"You're kidding me! That's amazing!" You exclaimed hoarsely, being very happy for your boyfriend, and perhaps a tad bit jealous but you knew he deserved the chance to meet one of his favorite musicians and that warmed your heart.


	64. Christmassy Headcanons

A few Christmassy headcanons for y'all, have a good Christmas.

Joe Elliott: He temporarily forgets about the budget for toys until he gets to the register. Then he reconsiders his purchase, opting for something that will be very useful and appreciated the entire year.  
• Gift wrapping winds up with both of you taking turns with it, usually you tease him about the presents looking ragged so he starts over again until it looks decent.  
• Joe usually makes it widely known that he's going to kiss you under the mistletoe, kissing you senseless while the children cover their eyes, "Mommy and daddy are at it agaiiiiin!"

Rick Savage: Sav is torn between being mindful of his pocketbook and wanting to spoil the little rug rats, in the end spoiling them wins out much to the chagrin of his dwindling wallet.   
• He is very colorful with the wrapping and the end result is a very shiny, glamorous look.  
• Sav sneaks in a quick pash when he catches you under the mistletoe, looking innocent to the onlookers but the feeling was anything but innocent according to the desire rushing through your veins.

Phil Collen: He picks something complex like a train set that requires being put together, usually involving the entire family to put together. Also if the young folk have been really good this year he'll buy them some tech gadget.   
• Phil is very tidy and helpful with wrapping, usually finishing quickly so that he can spend more time with you.  
• He usually has a hard time catching you beneath the mistletoe since you keep avoiding it, when he finally does find you under it he forgets that the kiss is supposed to be pg at most and gets carried away with deepening the kiss and his hands roaming across your body, exciting your senses to the point of wanting him right away. 

Steve Clark: He's uber excited about shopping and wants to buy one of each toy, though in the end he'll be buying model cars and airplanes or anything crafts related.   
• Steve ends up decorating the house with the ribbons and bows, going to town with the extra embellishments for the presents.  
• He gives you a very loving peck on the lips when beneath the mistletoe, being extremely mindful of the children.

Rick Allen: Rick prefers educational gifts for the young ones, books and and fun games that really make one have to use their brain.  
• He takes his time with helping you wrap presents, greatly enjoying the activity with you.   
• Rick holds you close beneath the mistletoe and kisses you with the intent of the temptation lingering. When he breaks the kiss he whispers in your ear, "To be continued." A shiver of anticipation runs down your spine.

Vivian Campbell: Viv buys the instrument of choice for the kid/kids, not wanting them to have to resort to playing a tennis racquet or drumming knitting needles on a hard surface.   
• He is very helpful and likes making the presents look nice, when the two of you are finished he puts an unused bow on his head, proclaiming he's the best present.  
• Viv gives you a very sweet, deep kiss that leaves you breathless and doesn't embarrass the two of you in front of the little folk, including Stuart.

And everyone spends important time bonding with the family and making holiday memories to last a lifetime.


	65. The End and Beginning

A drabble for Pete, who I've neglected so far so hopefully I can make it up to him and I don't see that this would be received negatively but any negative comments you can keep em or I'll just use this handy delete button. 

It was a surprise to you that your boyfriend of three years was already back from heading out to the studio.

You had assumed that Pete had left to go to the studio with his fellow band mates and for him to be back already was something you wasn't used to.

He walked through the doorway looking dazed. 

"You're back! How was your day, Pete?" You threw your arms around him and gave him a hearty hug, being very glad to see him.

The dark haired guitarist stayed silent for a long moment before awkwardly wrapping his arms around you. 

"I don't know." Pete replied, sounding oddly convincing. You pulled away from him to study his face.

"Did something happen?" You asked, your voice laced with worry. 

"I'm fired." His line of vision drifted towards the ground. "Oh no!" You was suddenly at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry, Pete." You felt lame, like the words did nothing to alleviate anything.

"It's a strange feeling, I feel like I've been set free in a good way, but still I'm gonna miss performing and being with them." Pete raised his head to look directly into your eyes. 

"I know it's a sad feeling but things may end up working out for the better this way." You tried optimism. 

"It might, I feel pretty lousy right now but we'll see what happens from here." Finally your boyfriend managed a genuine smile and you had to admit that he had a very cute smile and it was good to see him smile without seeming to hold back his feelings.

"There's always a future to look towards." You returned the smile while Pete nodded in agreement.

One thing was for certain, life is always uncertain.


	66. In My Hands

You sat by yourself alone on the edge of the dock, thinking about certain things and secretly wishing to yourself that you was different and that you didn't expect so much out of life. 

Sure you were the master of your life's direction but somehow in the realm of love you always felt there could be more to life. 

You sighed deeply as you kicked at the blue tinted water with your feet, causing gentle repetitive ripples to overlap each other on the water's surface. 

This time it felt different, that you was connected to someone in so many different ways and this time you managed to fall head over heels into the L word, seemingly it was all in vain and you wished that you didn't fall so hard, reminding yourself that it was just another learning experience and that you'd get better at this eventually.

"Going for a swim?" A soft spoken voice called out and you immediately knew it was your best friend, Vivian Campbell. 

"It's hot as hell, I might just do that!" You laughed as the guitarist seated himself beside you on the dock. 

Both of you sat together quietly, watching the sun sink lower and lower in the sky, tinting it a multitude of colors.

Finally you decided to break the silence, "How have you been since we've seen each other last?" You asked, casually kicking the water with your feet. 

"I've been doing good, taking each day as it comes. What about you, Y/N?" Viv asked with a lively glint in his blue eyes. 

"I'm existing." You laughed nervously, placing your hands in your lap and staring down at them, somehow you felt like you could talk to Viv about how you were feeling.

"Not really knowing who to talk to about relationships, I thought I'd found the one but he is so far away it seems, like he's unreachable. And he has established himself firmly as a friend, besides when I try to tell him how I feel he starts avoiding me..." a sigh leaves you, strangely you didn't feel broken hearted though. 

"Don't lose hope, Y/N. Maybe he needs time or perhaps he isn't the one for you after all. In time you'll find out and if he can't accept you as you present yourself to him he doesn't know what he's missing." Viv pinched the tip of your nose, causing you to scrunch up your nose. 

"If you think soooo." You pouted, watching your friend stand and without warning jump into the water, showering droplets of water around you from the splash. 

"Hey! You could've warned somebody!" You yelped loudly.

Viv's head resurfaced and he stuck his tongue out at you.

You huffed and jumped into the water after him with a loud splash, determined to get revenge for him soaking you. 

It was amusing to you that both of you were going to have soggy clothes when it was time to go home and for now your spirits were higher than they were before.


	67. The Card

Apologies in advance for potential cheesiness and not really sure if anything works like this. School times I guess. 

The school day was finally drawing to a close and you was sure glad of it.

The best part of school was being seated across from your crush and classmate Steve Clark. 

You had heard him play guitar before and you thought that he was talented beyond words that you could comprehend, aside from being a beautiful person inside and out. 

Though despite being so talented and gorgeous, no one seemed to hang around him or either he just preferred being a loner and your heart ached for him.

Today was Valentine's day and you were extremely nervous, mostly because you had a card for him and you wasn't certain if you could muster up the guts to give it to him.

The school bell rang and you froze for a brief moment, watching the auburn haired guitarist exit the classroom, following behind the other students at a distance.

Steve paused and looked at you intently before stepping into the hallway. Your heart was beating so heavily that you thought that you was going to die right there at your desk. 

After a deep intake of breath you somehow stood up on your feet and took wobbly steps towards the door, carrying your textbooks and papers with you. 

The young man was still standing at his locker, looking as if he was fighting an inner battle of his own. When he saw you approach him he gave you a bright smile, seeming to sense your distress.

"Hey, Y/N..." Steve spoke softly, shifting his weight from one leg to the other one.

"Hey... I ....... it's nothing." Your eyes appearing glassy. "Are you okay?" Steve directed his entire attention to you. 

It was becoming hard for you to breathe but you nodded a response. At that moment you dropped some papers that you was carrying along with your textbooks and you gasped in horror at the sight of the Valentine's card floating down to the ground.

Before you could go to your knees to retrieve everything, Steve had beat you to it, picking up everything and giving it back to you, no questions asked.

"Thanks..." You mumbled, unable to face him. "I... I wanted to give you this...." Your fingers trembled as you handed the card over to the boy you dreamed about at night.

"For me....?" His cheeks heated up as he took the card from you. You nodded slightly, squirming nervously as he opened the card, his blue eyes widening as he read the words that you'd written from your heart.

Everyday you're on my mind and I guess I've loved you ever since we've been going to school since the beginning of time. You're the best part of going to school and everything you do and everything about you makes me love you more and more everyday 

~ Love Y/N

 

Steve's mouth moved slightly but his voice was so small that you wanted to hug him right there, instead you just melted.

"I... have something for you too." The auburn haired guitarist nodded, standing up hastily to get a Valentine's card out of the locker and handing it to you. 

His eyes were glued to the ground as you read the message that was enclosed in the simple red card. 

Words are not really my favorite thing since I can't describe how I feel inside but I just want you to know that you are the queen of all my dreams, you're the queen of the dream. And it makes me wonder how you feel about me because I want to be with you as

your boyfriend because I love you ~Steve 

 

A buzz filled your head, like a gentle hum that was soothing to your senses. 

"Yes, I love you too and would love for you to be my boyfriend!" You slipped your hand into his and enjoyed the look of joyous relief that was etched on his face, had you not given him the card you would not know just how he felt about you. 

The moment was surreal for both of you but neither one of you could complain. 


	68. Sleep Talking

You shivered slightly, snuggling your body closer to your boyfriend's body. Sav was sound asleep with his strong arms wrapped around you, his warmth making up for the ice cold chill in the air that was prevalent despite the heating system being on full blast. 

It wasn't unusual for you to wake up in the night and this time you figured it to be about 1:30 in the morning.

"I swear I'm immocent luv..." Sav whispered against your ear, his hot breath fanning against your ear and his voice was low with the unmistakable Sheffield accent that was known for causing goose pimples to arise on your skin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" You started, only to be answered by gentle breathing against your neck. 

The urge to squirm about was overwhelming but you fought it, realising that your boyfriend was just talking in his sleep. 

A huge smile spread across your face as you thought about how cute he sounded, even when you didn't know what he was talking about for sure. 

Your body eventually relaxed against his and sleep overcame your senses once more. 


	69. Sleep Talking  (Part 2)

Part 2 requested by MattSorum12

Morning light seeped through the curtains as you stirred, waking up from a sound slumber.

Sav yawned quietly and stretched, getting the stiffness out of his back, "G'morning love." He smiled gently, looking slightly dopey eyed. 

"Good morning handsome, how did you sleep?" You asked, pecking his cheek lovingly.

"Al'ight I guess, you?"

"Yeah, I slept well. I was just wondering what you was dreaming about last night." You smiled, looking slightly worried since he never talked in his sleep before. 

"Oh me dreaming? Eh what did I dream of last night?" Sav asked out loud, furrowing his brows slightly as he thought it over.

"Oh yea, I remember I was being put on trial and you were a juror, strangely Joe 'appened to be the lucky bloke to play the judge. I kept telling you I was immocent but you kept shaking your head. Joe kept saying thirty days than it all went away, like poof!" Sav tilted his head upwards, looking puzzled since it didn't make sense to him. 

You giggled, "What was the crime that was committed?"

"I 'aven't the foggiest." The bassist chuckled.

"I bet it was for theft, stealing my heart away!" You exclaimed, being lighthearted about the subject.

"If that's the case than I'm 'appy to be a prisoner of your love." Sav replied honestly, wrapping you in a warm embrace, reminding you of how cuddly he is.


	70. Taste It

I'm not a fan of Valentine's day but some of you might be, who knows. Just a bit of teasing and food porn.

"A delivery for miss Y/N." The delivery man at the door stood at the front door with a huge box in his hands. 

You wracked your brain, recalling that you wasn't expecting a package. 

"I don't think I've ordered anything?" You replied slowly. Then it dawned on you, it was Valentine's day and apparently your boyfriend must have sent a package to you. 

"O-okay I guess it's for me, sorry." You apologized as you took the package into your hands. 

The delivery man waved off the apology and left. You went to the dining room, setting the box onto the table and unwrapping it quickly.

There was a note inside that sure enough confirmed that it was indeed from Joe Elliott, your boyfriend.

A delicious sweet smell drifted through the air, the scent of sweet candy. To your surprise the package contained strawberries that appeared to be covered in various coatings, chocolate, white chocolate and even caramel.

"Someone likes what they see." Your head whipped around to see Joe sauntering towards you with a wide grin. Apparently he hadn't left for work yet and it surprised you that he was still here. 

"Uh...." You were at a loss for words, looking sheepish because you felt embarrassed that you was so engrossed in the contents of the box.

Instead of replying you picked up a large strawberry covered in white chocolate, slowly raising it to your mouth as you held eye contact with the blonde male.

Your teeth sank down into the flesh of the strawberry and a sweet burst of flavor filled your mouth, the fruity juices mingling with the delectable taste of the chocolate.

"Mmmmm..." You moaned, your narrowed eyes holding a look of sensuality as you chewed. 

"It's delicious, Joe!" You cleaned your face with your free hand, not missing the intense, predatory look in your boyfriend's eyes. 

Joe cursed under his breath at the exhibition you gave. Suddenly you weren't standing on the ground anymore because Joe had swiftly hoisted you up and onto the edge of the table, your legs automatically wrapped around his waist to keep from falling. 

"I dare you to do that again." He growled, tracing your jawline and cheek with his fingertips. 

In your mind you wasn't the least bit sorry.


	71. Taste It (Part 2) - NSFW

Requested by  
Deflepsavagefan hope you like it. 

Warning : NSFW 

Joe moved in slowly, pressing his hand against the back of your head and pulled you in for the kiss. His lips were firmly planted to yours, moving in slow, seductive movements that loosened you up and you followed his lead. 

Your lips parted slightly and his tongue slipped into your mouth, tangling with your tongue and stroking it roughly, tasting the flavorful sweetness that was left behind by the chocolate covered strawberry. He tasted of minty toothpaste and you thought it made for an interesting combination of flavors. 

Without realising what you were doing your legs tightened around Joe's waist. 

His large hands gradually slid down along your neck and down your chest until they reached your breasts, palming them through the fabric of your shirt and bra. 

You broke the kiss to moan out loud, prompting the singer to smirk, satisfied that he has you in a similar situation as himself. 

"You're so fucking beautiful!" he whispered against your ear, lightly grinding his clothed, hardened erection against your hot, sensitive crotch.

"Joe...." You hummed, his name nearly sounded like a purr coming from your lips. 

"What is it, Y/N?" Joe murmured in low voice against your ear, the friction from him grinding against your body became more insistent. 

"I..... I need..." You couldn't think straight, his hands moved away from your shapely breasts and traced the curves of your waist before resting right at the small of your back, just above your bum. 

"What is it that you're supposed to say?" Joe gazed into your eyes with a smoldering look before dipping his head down to your neck, kissing the pulse points and sucking right at your sweet spot.

A loud squeal escaped your lips, your hands balling the fabric of his shirt as you turned your head to the side. 

"Oh f-f... ah p-please Joe! Just fuck me but not here!" You pleaded, sounding desperate. As badly as you wanted him right now you wasn't going to chance wrecking the table no matter how sturdy it seemed. 

"Good girl." Joe praised, lifting you off of the table and carrying you with your legs wrapped still wrapped around his midsection.

"Woah!" The action caught you off guard and you held onto his strong shoulders tightly. Joe chuckled at your reaction and continued walking until he reached the bedroom that the two of you shared. 

Carefully he laid you down onto the bed, your body had separated from his and you were already missing the contact. Joe looked down at you, his blonde hair falling around his face made him look sexier then ever. You gave him a pouty look that came out looking completely enticing to him. He smashed his lips to yours once again, the feeling was even more heated than before and you whimpered from the pressure of desire and anticipation building up in your body. 

Your fingers fluttered across his face and gave his ear a pull, earning an animalistic grunt from the male. 

Joe continuously changed his angles while kissing you, deepening the kiss until you began to think about the term "eat you alive", thinking that was relevent about now. When he stopped your chest was heaving rapidly in an attempt to catch your breath. 

Off came your clothes and Joe took the time to look over your body with a long, sweeping look. 

"On your knees." Joe commanded. 

You obeyed willingly, kneeling on the bed on all fours while a thrilled feeling rushed through your veins. 

The sound of clothing rustling alerted you that he was undressing and the unmistakable sound of foil crackling heightened your anticipation of him, knowing he was using protection.

Immediately after you felt his presence behind you the urge to rub your heat against his cock was unbearable, your hips thrusted towards the singer who stopped your actions. 

"Not just yet. You're being a very impatient, naughty girl." A loud slap sounded and you gasped sharply, completely taken by surprise at being spanked. 

"Ooooh..." You moaned, "Please, Joe." A deep inner hunger had you begging and you were certain that he was smirking at your desperation. 

"Who's cock do you want in your pussy?" His hand caressed your ass cheek as he waited for an answer. 

"Y-yours of course..." You mumbled, blushing at his words.

"You're such a good girl. I'll reward you." Joe caressed your lower back, sending chills up your spine. 

He positioned his hard, throbbing cock at your entrance and slid deep inside of you, restraining himself from the urges to want to pound into you right away.

The feeling of being filled so completely had you curling your toes, thrusting your hips backwards to satisfy the ache that was deep inside. 

"Fuck you're so tight, Y/N." Joe snapped his hips forward, starting you off at a moderate pace before building up to a fast, wild speed that had you moaning and gripping the sheets with both hands. 

"I..." You couldn't hardly say a word between the sound of Joe's skin slapping against your sweaty skin and the pleasure that you felt had you seeing white. 

"I know," Joe replied, his voice hoarse with lust. He gazed down at how his cock slid into you with every rough movement forward with his hips. 

His hand snaked around your body and two large fingers began drawing circles on the soft, velvety wet skin of your clit, stimulating you until blissful spasms overwhelmed you, prompting you to babble out loud. 

"Oh, I'm.... it's so good."

Your orgasm overcame your senses as the white hot sensation washed over your awareness. Joe climaxed shortly after you did, groaning loudly as he twitched inside your body. 

Suddenly a thought dawned on you, "Oh shit! I'm going to be late for work!" You screeched, separating yourself from your boyfriend who appeared a bit dazed at your words.

"I'll be home soon sweetie, take care!" You pecked his cheek and hurried off on shaky legs to find another set of clothes to put on, leaving behind a pouting lead singer who wanted post sex cuddles.


	72. Taste It (Part 3 ) - NSFW

Requested by ChelslovesJoeElliott do hope you like it.

Warning: NSFW 

You felt that your mind was in complete shambles during the entire day at work. 

To top it all off you was taken aback when you went to the restroom and found a purplish red marking on your neck when you looked into the mirror, right in broad daylight for your coworkers and the customers to see. 

You took some concealer from your purse and successfully covered the blotchy skin.

Sometimes it'd seem that you'd be daydreaming during the workday and the icing on the cake was when a delivery of beautiful red roses arrived for you at your place of work. 

Your coworkers were constantly oohing and ahhhing with a few mentions of "How sweet" mixed into the discussion and you couldn't agree with them more, though you felt awkward and yet proud at the same time that Joe would be thoughtful enough to send you roses at work. 

The day dragged by despite the occurrences and you were looking forward to seeing your boyfriend again after your shift at work was over with. 

Finally 6 o' clock rolled around and you punched out of work, heading home to see if Joe was home yet. 

When you went into the house where you lived with your boyfriend you found that he was not home. 

A spark of disappointment ignited in your chest and you shrugged it off, knowing  that it was nothing new for him to be away for most of the day and night because he was recording and jamming with his friends and fellow band mates. 

You decided to go to the kitchen after changing into casual clothing, wanting to get food ready for if and when Joe came back. 

Pans and plates clattered noisily as you arranged them on the stovetop, failing to hear the footsteps that came up from behind you.

"Babe, there's no need of you cooking tonight. I'm taking you out to a restaurant." Joe declared loudly, resting his hand against your arm. 

"Geez! Joe, you scared me!" A hand flew to your chest as you turned to face him.

The sight of his smile and the dimples that resulted from his grin made your blood suddenly rush towards your midsection, restarting the intense flame that you'd felt earlier in your body.

"I'm sorry, love." The corner of his mouth turned upright slightly and the intense gaze in his eyes had you going mad inside. 

"It's okay, let me get dressed love." You pecked his lips, sashaying off to put on another set of clothes, secretly being excited about going out with him. 

You put on your best dress and your favorite shoes to go with your outfit.

You kept your make up to a nude lip and smokey eyes, not willing to risk bold red lips at the time being since you thought you might come out looking like one of Robert Palmer's girls in the Addicted to Love music video, though it wouldn't be such a bad thing in your mind, just you wanted to keep the look sexy and basic.

You finished styling your hair and was eventually satisfied with the end result, strutting out of the bathroom to meet up with your boyfriend, who looked stunning himself with his choice of outfit.

What he was wearing reminded you of the outfit he wore when the Hysteria video was filmed.

"I know you can't take your eyes off of me!" Joe grinned, extending his arm to you. 

"I wasn't looking at you!" You replied shyly, looping your arm into his. 

"You're such a bad liar. You're exceptionally gorgeous tonight love." Joe smirked, escorting you out to his car while pretending not to notice the reddish tint on your cheeks. 

The drive to the restaurant was peaceful but the quiet atmosphere didn't stop your mind from thinking of what the rest of the evening might be like with the man that you loved so dearly. 

The evening went by like a blur and you were constantly being caught up with stealing glances at Joe, who seemed to exude a sultry aura around him, or it was the lighting in the restaurant that helped him appear that way.

"How was your day?" Joe asked, cutting at his steak with a knife and fork. 

"It was alright. How was your day today, Joe?" You mindlessly questioned while raising the glass of wine to your lips, taking a small sip while taking in the singers features. It was obvious to him that you were very tired but it was normal for you to ignore it.

"Not bad, lost a demo tape and we had to organise a search party to try to find it. After searching for half the morning for it we found that Mutt had it all along." Joe chuckled, his eyes squinting when he laughed.

"Yay! Glad it was found." You replied with a smile, finishing up the last bites of the tasty steak and salad.

Dinner was soon finished and the tab was paid so that the two of you could leave together. 

The shoes you wore were killing your already sore feet and you looked forward to getting home and lying down.

Once you both got home you showered and changed into the oversized, comfy nightshirt that you'd normally lounge and sleep in. 

You brushed your teeth and headed to the bedroom, giving Joe a chance to brush his teeth and do whatever he needed to. 

With a deep breath you lied down on the bed, starting to drift into the early stages of unconsciousness when you heard Joe enter the room, through slitted eyelids you saw him standing still with a look of marvel upon his face.

Your eyes widened and he smiled at you gently, making his way towards you as you lied still in the bed. 

"You look wonderful tonight." Joe murmured softly, seating himself beside you.

"That's an Eric Clapton song!" You laughed lightly, your eyes looking into his with a soft look of wonder.

"Yeah, but it's true Y/N." His voice maintaining the same serious tone as before.

Joe slowly ran a hand through your hair, causing your breath to hitch in your chest.

His eyes mesmerized you as he leaned in, his warm lips caressing yours with every enchanting motion. 

You felt his hand touch your cheek as you allowed his tongue entry into your mouth, passionately tangling his tongue with your own. 

The desire for him was becoming more than you could handle, tiny whimpers vibrating in your throat that was music to Joe's ears.

Your skin became overly hot and you broke the kiss to pull your night shirt off, leaving nothing on except your underwear.

Tonight you was feeling extra bold despite your tiredness and your actions made Joe smirk evilly, looking as though he'd just came up with a plan. 

"I want you to just lie back and enjoy yourself, sugar." His hands guided you downwards and you relaxed against the pillow, watching him expectantly as he kissed your neck like he was was ravenous for you. 

Every cell in your body seemed to come to life with every touch of his soft lips against your skin.

Joe's hands smoothly glided along the outline of your breasts, the contact coaxing your nipples to stiffen at the attention. 

His mouth moved along your chest and stopped at your breasts, running his tongue over the tip before sucking at the flesh.

Your sigh was shaky and mangled with his name when you exhaled, his other hand teased your other nipple while he took his time with giving attention to your other breast. 

Satisfied that that breast had enough attention his mouth went to the other nipple, enveloping it in a moist warmth that had you whining for more.

'Oh dear, I'm going to have to change the sheets!' The realisation came to you as you felt your slick become more noticeable. 

Joe seemed oblivious as to what was going through your head and he began to kiss all across your stomach, using his large hands to trace the curves of your waist and hips, touching every inch of you that he could get his hands on.

Excited feelings rushed through your veins the lower he went and he stopped just shy of your panties. 

"Can I take these off so I can see every bit of your beautiful body?" Joe asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Y-yeah...." You stammered hoarsely. 

Joe slipped the undergarments off without much of a problem, his pupils dilated with lust as he took in the sight of you without clothing.

"You're so wet for me, babe. Can I have a taste? I want to hear you calling my name." His voice was seductive and heavy with his accent while the touch of his hand dragging slowly against your outer thigh made your heart rate speed up several times what it would normally be.

"Yes..." You mewled quietly, sensing his hand sliding along the curves of your ass.

Anticipation for him grew as he seemed to stall, he kissed your mound before using his fingers to separate the folds, shocking your senses when you felt a hot moistness against your clit, massaging it in such a way that it felt right.

"Oh Joe!" You murmured out loud, your thighs trembled with every touch and your hand grasped his fluffy blonde fringe, your nails scraping against his scalp.

He stopped to have a look at your face, grinning to himself at the show you was putting on as you writhed about on the bed and when you caught a glimpse of the hot, intense gaze he was giving you it nearly melted you. His eyes looked as if they were staring right into you.

"You're so amazing, Y/N. Every inch of you is so fucking beautiful." He trailed off in wonderment. 

Your nails dug into the sheets as he returned to stimulating the sensitive pink flesh with his tongue, sending you into fits of screaming his name out loud while the pleasure steadily built up within you. 

What sent you over the edge was when he slipped a couple of fingers inside of you, curling them until he had you unraveling and writhing wildly with each rippling spasm that intoxicated you, your orgasm shaking your senses thoroughly until you were breathless and seeing spots in your vision. "I... I don't k-know how but that, that was incredible..." You panted softly, taking the nightshirt that Joe handed you, in case you were getting cold. 

"You are incredible sugar, in fact incredible isn't the word. You're out of this world baby."

"Stop stretching it Joe." You giggled hoarsely, still looking as though your mind was blown.

"I'm not and you taste as sweet as I knew you would." He pressed a kiss to your forehead and you sighed, your eyes appearing heavy with fatigue. 

"What about you Joe? Don't you have a problem that needs taken care of?" You asked, wanting to reciprocate. 

"I'm fine babe, just get some rest." He nodded, looking at you seriously. 

You looked at him skeptically but you slid the nightshirt over your head anyway and allowed Joe to pull you into his arms, spooning you from behind while trying to ignore his 'problem'. 

"Remember I love you and I love you every single day, even when it's not some holiday set aside exclusively for love. Words would never describe what I feel for you but I won't stop telling you." Joe whispered against your ear as you drifted off to a restful sleep in the loving arms of your boyfriend, who stroked your hair and held you close to his chest on through the night.

A record 1,900 + words for a one shot here, wow.


	73. Photograph

Something a tad different then what I normally do, lyrics belong to their owners. Something random I thought of  
For theMusicgirl22

Slowly you trudged upstairs after finishing with helping your mother wash the dishes.

Homework was the next thing on your to do list and you wished like so many times before that it would do itself. 

Instead of sitting at the desk like you were supposed to, you went to your CD player and turned it on, hitting track two on the Pyromania album. 

The familiar opening riffs of "Photograph" filled the air and you sighed deeply, feeling like a hopeless romantic who was in love with a certain guitarist. 

 

"I'm outta luck, outta love  
Got a photograph, picture of  
Passion killer, you're too much  
You're the only one I wanna touch"

You grabbed your heavy metal magazines, peering down at the images of Hysteria era Def Leppard that graced the cover. Steve Clark stood out to you and you wished so much that he was still alive. 

"I see your face every time I dream  
On every page, every magazine  
So wild and free,  
So far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy"

At heart you felt that you was a hard core rock n' roll fan, but when it came to Steve, you felt like you had went soft.

"Oh oh  
Look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown  
Oh oh  
Look what you've done"

You grabbed your hair brush and began singing along with the song, your voice cracking at the high notes while being off key in several places but it came from your heart nonetheless. 

"Photograph  
I don't want your photograph  
I don't need your photograph  
All I've got is a photograph  
But it's not enough"

Maybe if you'd been born earlier you could have helped supported him. In your mind you felt that you could have made a difference to Steve had you just been there. You altered the lyrics slightly as you sang along. 

"I'd be your lover, if you were there  
Put your hurt on me, if you dare  
Such a man, you got style  
You make every girl feel like a child, oh

You got some kinda hold on me  
You're all wrapped up in mystery  
So wild and free  
So far from me  
You're all I want, my fantasy

Oh oh  
Look what you've done to this rock 'n' roll clown  
Oh oh  
Look what you've done"

You pointed at thin air as if you was singing to someone.

"I gotta have you

Photograph  
I don't want your Photograph  
I don't need your photograph  
All I've got is a photograph"

With a deep breath you threw back your head and let your voice go, singing into your hairbrush with all the feeling that you could conjure. 

"You've gone straight to my head"

You played air guitar along with the solo, jumping about energetically as if you thought you were a bona fide MTV star.

You was about to sing the chorus again when a loud knock at your bedroom door interrupted you.

"Sorry mom!" You called out apologetically, hurrying to turn the volume down on your CD player before opening the door to your bedroom.

No one was there and a startling recollection came to you, it was only you in the house tonight since your mom and dad were going to visit your uncle's. 

The hair on your head stood up as you looked back at the stereo.

Could it have been....? 

You didn't feel alone.


	74. Photograph (Part 2)

Requested by tweetybirdc and unmontondeperico hope y'all like it.

Still you were baffled at what had just happened. Clearly you had heard a knock but there was nothing that could be seen, although there appeared to be a presence in the room. 

There was no way you was going to get answers at this rate and you'd put off your homework for as long as you could until you had no other choice but to do it. 

You seated yourself at your desk, reading some historical excerpts to help with the history lesson for the next day. 

Your eyes shifted to glance at the magazine you'd looked at earlier, thinking wistfully about Steve and how talented he was when he was alive. 

The love you felt for him was so much more than puppy love, it consumed you to the point that he was thought about a lot throughout the day. Your focus returned to the notebook paper that sat before you, and before you could comprehend what was happening to you, darkness settled about you. 

"What's going on?" You gasped.

For a long time you could not comprehend anything but dense darkness. 

Your eyes looked for any sign of light and finally you saw a tiny glimmer of light off in the distance. 

Instinctively you stood up and approached the light.

"Don't go." A calm, soothing voice spoke from beside you. The English accent made the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

You turned to the voice and was shocked to see the beloved guitarist standing right beside you. He appeared to be in a peaceful state and you was glad of it. 

"Steve, I just.... I love you!" The words left your mouth and you felt a bit embarrassed, but it was the truth, you loved him with every fiber of your being.

Steve shyly ran a hand through his long, blonde hair, looking small despite his height.

"I think ya already know that love you too, you're a special person." He replied, casting his eyes towards the ground before looking directly into your eyes.

"But I wanted to help you! To keep you alive and with us!" Words flowed from your mouth, feeling like you had a quadrillion things to say to him. 

"There's nothing you can do for 'e now love. But that doesn't stop you from helping someone else now." You felt him run his fingers through your hair.

"But Steve!" You wanted to help him. At that moment he appeared more translucent and you was afraid that he was leaving you.

"Please don't go Steve! Take me with you!" You pleaded. Steve shook his head quietly, "It isn't time for you to come with me. I'll always be with you love."

A soft kiss was pressed to your cheek and the sensation of a loving, warm hug encircled you.

"Huh!?" You jolted upright, finding that you had fell asleep at your desk.

"Was it all a dream?" You asked yourself, a bitter sting of disappointment stung your chest. A heavy sigh escaped your lips and your eyes roved across your desk. 

Strangely a guitar pick was resting beside your notebook, you never owned a guitar pick and this one was well worn. 

A chill glided across your shoulders and you looked once more at the image of Steve on your magazine cover, suddenly an idea came to you.

Maybe there wasn't nothing that could be done for Steve now other then to love him for the beautiful person that he was and the music that he created, and the kind man that he was and the dream was a most magical experience. 

You decided right then that you would pursue something in psychology so that you could try to maybe be a social worker or something that would help people.


	75. Fake Fan

For sweet_FA

You and your partner Rick Allen were sitting at the pub after the concert had ended tonight. You were amazed as usual by the performance that he and his band had put on.

Rick was in a good mood and both of you were constantly chattering over the alcoholic beverages that were being consume, that was until something caught his attention.

"Watch this, Y/N." He stood and walked over to a male who appeared to barely be standing on his feet, the man was wearing a tee that had Queen written across the front and you watched the scene before you with interest.

"I like your shirt. Are you a fan?" Rick asked. 

"Yyyyyeah I'm a fan...." The man slurred. 

"Sick. What are your favorite songs?" Rick questioned further, you couldn't stop giggling at the term that rubbed off on the drummer, courtesy of you. 

"Oh shit I don't know... We will champion you?" The man appeared uncertain and you nearly spat your beer all over the floor.

"Oh nice choice." Rick pretended to go along with him.

"Well, I think this shirt would look better on you then the one you're wearing. What do you think of swapping?" Rick pointed towards himself at the plain black tee he wore. 

The inebriated man tilted his head sideways, nodding in agreement.

"Whyyyy not?" He pulled the Queen tee over his head before Rick even pulled his off. You watched in amusement as they exchanged shirts, the stranger headed out the door, appearing satisfied with the transaction while Rick came back to where you were.

"Such a disgrace to such a shirt! I don't know as much about Queen as Sav does but I know more then the basics! I guess mucking up a song counts as being a fan." The scorn in Rick's voice made you grin. 

"If you say so." You giggled, earning an eyeroll from the drummer. 

"I wasn't serious love, but I know I'm a fan of yours without hearing the first song by you." Rick gave you a cheeky smile.

"Such a charmer, Ricky. Though I'm afraid you're contradicting yourself." You winked.

"Not at all, love." Rick assured you, both of you left the pub together.


	76. Addicted to That Rush

Requested by theMusicgirl22 I do hope you like it. 

Bringing On The Heartbreak was fading out into the outstanding composition that Steve Clark had put together.

Also known as Switch 625. 

The audience appeared to have a lot of restless energy and Joe took advantage of the situation to slip backstage to see you, years before he'd met you he used to think about what a shame that when Steve came up with the song he would have used the opportunity to take a break from singing to have smoked a cigarette, back before he had quit smoking.

Nowadays he was all too glad to come to you, the addiction that he never wished to quit.

"Hey love! How's the show?" Joe asked when he laid eyes on you.

"It's amazing as always!" You replied excitedly, rushing to him to smother him in a hug. 

"Thanks babe, I knew I could count on you for an honest opinion!" Joe chuckled and brushed his lips against yours, sensing that the moment was going to be cut short since Switch was only a little over a couple minutes long.

You deepened the kiss, making sure that he would carry this memory back to the stage with him when he finished the set of songs.

Joe moaned quietly when your fingers ran through his sweat drenched hair. 

You broke away, knowing that he needed to get back to the stage.

"I'll let you go for now!" You giggled, looking into his darkening blue eyes.

Joe shook his head in disbelief as he headed back towards the stage, not knowing how in the world you could have such an effect on him, all from a kiss. 

But really it wasn't no wonder since you never ceased to enchant him in little ways. Just somehow you always found new ways to drive him up a wall.

"After the show I'm all yours." Joe called out to you.

Giggles intensified as you waggled your fingers at him, you smiled shyly and Joe knew he was a mess, taking this little rush of excitement to add to the energy that the crowd provided. 

Both of you could hardly wait to see each other again.


	77. When Love and Hate Collide

Been in progress a couple of days. Probably folks can tell I don't write stuff like this often. 

Warning: Angst 

Sheets of rain fell heavily onto the windshield and you could barely see the road ahead of you, even with the aid of headlights.

It seemed the heavens were crying for you and you could not stop thinking about the painful decision that you had made earlier tonight. 

A sharp sigh escaped you as you gripped the steering wheel tighter, recalling how fed up you were with the fact that you were well aware of what you were getting into when you first tied the knot with Phil Collen. 

He had his life with the band and at first you were very understanding about things and you didn't want him to quit his band. 

Somehow though it seemed more like Def Leppard had taken an even higher priority in his life then you did, or you were just simply coming to your senses.

Nights were empty and lonely without him by your side, in his arms and really, there was no way he could feel the same, or else he would have made time for you.

That was what you convinced yourself of. So you decided that it would be best for both of you to just break it off and live your lives separately, knowing that Phil would disagree with you but you didn't want to be no more of a burden to him nor get in the way of what he loved doing. 

Upon coming to that conclusion you had begun to pack your things, nearly having everything that you needed to take with you when strangely Phil showed up, looking immensely confused as to why you were just up and leaving.

"What the hell Y/N?! You're not leaving are you?" His face showed hurt. 

"What does it look like?" You shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, remembering the lonely nights and the lack of communications that the two of you gained.

You told yourself that you were strong enough and that he wouldn't sway you to stay.

"I think it's better this way for both of us...." You brushed past him with your luggage. Phil reached for your arm but missed, trying to maintain the last of his composure without going completely ballistic.

"Y/N, you haven't even talked this over with me to even know if it's good for us. I can't believe you're listening to those lies you're telling yourself!" Phil's cockney accent was a higher pitch then normal and it was obvious that he was suffering because his blue eyes were darkened with sadness. 

Still you told yourself that he would be alright. You shut the front door behind you and walked through the drizzle to your car, setting your luggage inside and sliding into the driver's seat. With one last look at the house, you drove away.

Your thoughts returned to the present, the blackness ahead was murky and the rain continued to fall vigorously.

Guilt was already settling into your chest, you were taking matters into your own hands without considering Phil's feelings at all, more like deeming it necessary on your own terms without learning how he felt about separating.

Did he still love you? Did both of you need counseling to try to find the spark again? Now you felt terrible. 

The rain wasn't letting up whatsoever and before you knew you found that a river was overflowing it's banks and spilling onto the highway.

Immediately you turned the car around and drove back to where you came from, not really knowing what to do but you knew it was too dangerous to keep going and you was starting to feel misgivings about leaving Phil.

You wouldn't even take yourself back now. Dread overwhelmed you when you finally pulled up into the driveway of the home that you shared with Phil, the one you'd been so eager to leave earlier.

You stepped out of your car and was shocked to be scooped into Phil's arms. 

He must have rushed out of the house when he heard you drive up.

"Thank God you're safe!" Phil's voice was raspy with emotions as he held your head to his chest.

The rain was still falling around you, dampening both his and your clothes.

Hot tears streamed down your face and you kept murmuring, "I'm so sorry, Phil," Repeatedly.

Phil lowered his head to your mouth, kissing you so that you could forget about being sorry. Heat radiated throughout your body as your mouth moved against his, mimicking his movements. 

Phil broke away from you, "Let's get out of the rain." He said breathily. 

You nodded in agreement, sensing his strong arm draped across your shoulder. 

"I can't blame you for leaving at all, but I'm sure that we can solve this together." Phil commented calmly, walking alongside you to the house. 

You silently agreed with him, feeling so tired and you planned to cuddle with him before much of anything would be said.


	78. We Belong

Requested by Summergirl1993

Warning: Angst at beginning

The remaining members of Def Leppard silently stood around the casket that held their best friend and fellow band mate Steve Clark.

Melancholy was thick in the air and while everyone had a feeling that his passing was inevitable, it did nothing to soften the blow of his loss and worse yet his own daughter had no one to turn to that would take her in. 

Zelda was a bright, blue eyed girl with light auburn curls that beautifully framed her small, delicate face. She was highly intelligent for four years of age but still she could not fathom the importance of standing around the casket while everyone looked somber.

"Where's daddy?" Zelda asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Phil's chest tightened, thinking better of telling his best friend's daughter that Steve was in the casket that was covered with flowers. 

"He's... in heaven." Phil's voice cracked, tears threatening to stream down his face. He inhaled deeply, trying his hardest to not break down in front of Zelda.

"Oh. Can we see him in ....heaven?" Zelda blinked, trying to comprehend where heaven was.

"I'm sure we will someday." Phil nodded, looking slightly relieved at the thought.

"Can he see us?" The red haired girl looked up at Phil with intense curiosity. 

"I'm certain of that." Phil wasn't certain what compelled him to say that but he felt sure of it. 

Sav had been watching the exchange between Zelda and Phil, turning to his best friend Joe. 

"Who's going to take care of her now?" Sav broke the silence that hovered around himself, Joe and Rick. 

Joe thought for a moment, his eyes gazing with intense scrutiny into the faces of Zelda's grandparents. 

Barrie, her grandfather, stood solemnly with a stone like face on the side of the casket that was opposite to the band with his wife Beryl right beside him sobbing uncontrollably over the loss of her son.

Joe turned back to his mate, "I don't know Sav, it seems that it would be good for his mother if Zelda stayed with her. There's no way that I'm aware of to get in touch with Lori since she ran away." Joe replied with a thoughtful tone.

Sav shook his head, leaning in to whisper a remark. "I think you're out of your bloody mind! It's obvious she'd be better off with us. I wouldn't want her living in the same environment as her father... We owe Steve that much." 

"You've got a real good point, mate." Joe nodded in agreement, "But I feel that we should let Zelda decide if she prefers to stay with us or her grandparents." 

It was now Sav's turn to nod in agreement with his mate. The blonde singer knelt down to Zelda's level, looking intently into the little girl's large blue eyes.

"Zelda, Sav and I have been talking about where you should stay since your father has moved on to someplace better. Who would you like to stay with? Us or your grandparents?" Joe asked gently. 

Without hesitation Zelda answered with a crisp, high pitched squeak, "I want to stay with you!" 

"I know it's sudden and we want you to be sure..." 

"I'm suuuurrrreee!" Zelda jumped up and down excitedly. Phil, Joe and Sav grinned while Rick chuckled, her actions reminding them of Steve. 

"Looks like it's settled, I'll have a talk with her grandparents." Joe declared, walking over to chat with Barrie and Beryl. 

 

After business was settled with Steve's parents the band was able to take Zelda in and she loved each of them equally, taking great interest in music at an early age. 

She was present during the last recording sessions of the Adrenalize album and enjoyed causing mischief for the band occasionally, like the time that she braided the power cord to Phil's amp together with the cord that powered Sav's amp.

Zelda had been living with Def Leppard for nearly a year when she heard the news that there was to be another member of the family. 

"Sav, can you read to me tonight, pleeeease?" The tiny auburn haired girl asked sweetly, wearing her footie pajamas and clutching her stuffed, cuddly brown puppy to her chest.

"Sure pumpkin, what would you like to read dear?" Sav asked with a warm smile.

"How about 'Cub in the Cupboard'?" Zelda asked hopefully. 

"Of course." Sav replied, taking the book off of the bookshelf and seating himself in the big easy chair. 

Zelda readily climbed into his lap, reading along as he read out loud and embarking on the current adventure of the veterinarians daughter whose mission was to save a fox and her cub. 

Sav was interrupted by Joe shuffling noisily into the room. 

"Did you get in touch with Vivian?" Sav asked without taking his eyes off of the book. 

"Yeah I did, he's thoroughly elated to find out that he's one of us now. Although he thought I was going to fire him for a minute there." Joe grinned broadly.

Zelda was overwhelmed with curiosity as to who Vivian was.

"Who's Vivian?" 

"He's the guy that we're adding to the band love, you're going to love him!" Joe declared confidently. 

Zelda wasn't sure how to handle the news of the newest addition to the band but she was looking forward to meeting him. 

The following morning was filled with constant chatter at the breakfast table about this mysterious Vivian person and Zelda could hardly eat her bacon, eggs and toast. 

While the band mates were distracted with talking with each other Zelda took the opportunity to guzzle down her orange juice, getting away with it.

"Can I go on a walk with Zelda and allow her to meet Viv?" Rick asked out of nowhere. 

"I think that is a lovely idea!" Sav exclaimed while the others agreed. 

Rick donned a light jacket and a hat while Zelda dressed in her jeans and tiny "Hysteria" tee. 

The springlike temperatures of the outdoors was more then welcome to her. 

She held Rick's hand lightly as they strolled in the direction of where the park was located, "Rick can we stop at the park?" Zelda asked wistfully. 

"We can after we meet Viv." Rick promised.

She pouted but continued to walk with the drummer until they reached a house with a man sitting on the front porch with an acoustic guitar in his hands. 

The man had long dark curls that flowed to his shoulders and he had a pleasant face that immediately set Zelda at ease, intuitively knowing that this was the Vivian she'd been hearing about.

"Hey Viv, how's it going?" Rick called out to the guitarist.

"Wha! You scared the s*** out of me!" Viv cackled, only to be met with a serious expression from the drummer.

"Remember, language." He pointed at Zelda who appeared to be fascinated with a butterfly in the midst of some wildflowers. 

"Oh! I'm sorry..." Viv apologized remorsefully. 

"Just remember because she's going to be around." Rick made the fact clear to Viv and he confirmed that he understood.

"Viv, this is our Zelda. Zelda this is Vivian but you can just call him Viv." Rick gestured with his hand. 

"Hey," Zelda peeped shyly from behind Rick's legs. 

"Hey, Zelda! I'm happy to meet you!" Viv chuckled happily.

"Yeah, Rick said that I could go to the park after we meet you. You coming too?" She asked anxiously. 

"Sure I've got time to go, wanna climb aboard?" Viv knelt down, gesturing at his back.

"Yes!" Zelda replied excitedly, climbing onto the Irishman's back and seating herself on his shoulders. 

"Hereeeee we goooo! Hold On Tight!" Viv stood up and started off walking in the direction of where the park was located.

"Wheeee!" Zelda held on, giggling softly and taking in the surroundings. 

Much to Rick's chagrin they stayed at the park for several hours, having fun on the swings and the slide until Viv decided that they'd had enough fun to do them for awhile.

When they all came home from a day of fun it was agreed among all the band members that Zelda was the best thing that ever happened to them, the bright spot in a time that was enveloped in deep sorrow and she would continue to be a light in their lives.


	79. My Little Rockstar

Requested by Summergirl1993 

Warning: none that I'm aware of unless it would be cuteness and fluff

Six year old Scarlet Savage was backstage jamming out with her father, playing her beloved union jack bass and helping to shake the floor beneath them with the heavy bass lines that they played, mucking about with the sounds of "Rock On" and "Rock of Ages" among other prominent bass laden songs. 

Sav smiled with great pride as he watched his daughter, looking exactly like a mini him mimicking his moves to a T.

He knew she'd worked hard to get to where she was at now with playing bass and he couldn't imagine how accomplished she was going to be by the time she would hit her teens should she continue working hard with such intense dedication.

"Excellent work, Scar." That was his nickname for her when she was playing her bass guitar.

"Thanks dad..." Scarlet blushed a deep shade of crimson and Sav could not help kneeling down and cupping her cheeks to press a loving kiss to her forehead.

"It's showtime!" Dave, Viv's guitar tech announced and the Leppard's began to file out onto the stage with Sav bringing up the rear, waving at his daughter as he followed his band mates out.

Scarlet sighed, rubbing her small but talented hands across the neck of her bass. 

"Rock, Rock Til You Drop" opened the show and she immediately felt restless, feeling the energy of the fans draw her to where the entrance to the stage led. 

There she quietly laid in wait, watching for the opportunity to rush onto the stage without being apprehended by the roadies and security. 

Her soft blue eyes watched intently as the opportunity came, two security guards were chatting with each other as if it had been years since they'd seen each other and Scarlet dashed past them as if her life depended on it. 

The intro to "Rock of Ages" began to play and Viv looked to be in shock, poking Sav in the side to get his attention on the situation. For a brief moment he looked irritated at his band mate until he saw his own daughter plugging in her bass. 

Right at that instant security came rushing to whisk her away from the scene and Sav waved them off, mouthing that it was alright for Scar to be present. 

The guards walked away in puzzlement and by now the song had been interrupted, leaving a confused chatter among the audience. 

Sav whispered something in Joe's ear, who in turn shrugged and nodded.

The singer picked the mic up from off of the hook and began to walk from one end of the stage to the other. 

"So tonight, we have a surprise guest in store for you and I am sure that you will enjoy her outshining her father." Joe announced with a hearty laugh, his commanding voice reaching all corners of the arena. 

Sav placed his hands on his hips and watched as the singer continued to speak. 

"Let's welcome Sav's clone Scar Savage!!!"

The fans clapped fervently and a collective aww went through the building as the intro to "Rock of Ages" began again. 

The moment was surreal for Scarlet as she aptly played her bass, zoning out in a strange way that was new to her and she flowed with it effortlessly while looking like the epitome of her father. 

Sav watched and clapped with the beat while watching her play the bass that was as large as she was and knew that this was a moment that she would treasure for years to come.

The last chorus was being played and Sav accompanied his daughter while she played, the bass sound nearly shook the arena and Scarlet was smiling happily as she leaned against her father, being there for the very last note.

Sav turned to his daughter with an awestruck smile and ruffled her hair. "My little rockstar." 

There was not a word that could describe the overwhelming joy that she felt in her heart.


	80. Meet the Family

Requested by Summergirl1993  
Note: this is going to be a little different then some of the others in this book because it's going to be in first person point of view.

 

Wynter's POV...

I waited a quick moment outside of my house with my boyfriend Dean.

Both of us anxious because neither one of us had any idea as to what my father and uncles would say about Dean being my boyfriend. 

You see, my father is Joe Elliott, the singer of Def Leppard and my uncles are Vivian Campbell, Rick Allen, Rick Savage and Phil Collen. 

My name is Wynter Elliott and I am fifteen years old and still growing taller. For what seemed like forever I thought I was going to be only 5' 2" but  so far I've grown to just about 5' 5" and still growing. Despite growing so much I still feel insecure about my weight and Dean has been the first boy who loves me without holding his nose. 

Everyone before him would only be around me because of who my father was and didn't care about me.

Dean is seventeen and has dark brown hair that is not exactly long but it's beautiful and blue eyes that makes my face heat up when he looks at me. 

He's just so cute and he loves me. I hope my family accepts him because I love him so much and I don't want to live without him. 

A plan B starts to form in my head but my heart hurts so bad at the thought of leaving my father and uncles because I love them too but I want to be with Dean. 

"You okay?" I ask my boyfriend. 

He takes a deep inhale, "Yeah I'm fine, Wynter. Just nervous about meeting your dad and uncles." Dean forced a smile.

I wrapped my arms around him, trying to hold myself together. 

"It's gonna be alright, babe. Their bark would be worse then their bite I think." I reassured him, trying to be positive. I kissed his cheek sweetly and he ran his fingers through my dirty blonde hair.

I almost cried at the affectionate gesture. "Let's see what they have to say about us."

There was a moment that our eyes connected and I felt drawn to him. We'd never kissed before and I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. 

But we couldn't do it here, not right in front of my family's house. 

The awkwardness was broken when Dean finally said something while averting his eyes.

"Yeah I guess we better go in. I love you Wynter." 

"I love you more, Dean." We went inside my house and found my dad in the living room with uncle Sav and uncle Viv, all three playing guitars and seeming to be discussing something. I hated to interrupt them but I just wanted to have a little bit of their time.

Uncle Sav would have said it would be best to have planned the meeting ahead of time but my confidence would have left me for sure. My heart pounded in my chest while the sound of blood rushing filled my ears. 

"Dad, do you....... Uh... have time to meet my.... uh boyfriend?" three pairs of eyes turned to look at me and Dean simultaneously.

I felt like I was going to choke, breathing became difficult and my boyfriend sensed that I was uncomfortable, making a surprisingly bold move to place his arm across my shoulders.

For a minute I felt better until uncle Rick and uncle Phil came into the room, then the suffocation began again. 

My dad narrowed his eyes and I knew he was already calculating my boyfriend. He stood up and walked right up to us, still holding his guitar in his hand. 

"Did I hear you correctly? This is your boyfriend?" My dad asked, looking at Dean with a serious but calm look. "Yes...." I replied nervously. 

"I'm Dean and I go to school with Wynter." My boyfriend spoke shyly, uncomfortable with all the attention that he was getting from my family. By now my uncles stood and joined my dad.

"Um, this is uncle Phil, uncle Rick, uncle Viv and uncle Sav here." I pointed out my family members.

"Glad to meet you!" uncle Viv shook hands with Dean and uncle Phil did also, seeming to be in good spirits about meeting my boyfriend. 

Uncle Rick watched with a protective look in his eyes and uncle Sav looked concerned but said nothing.

"Come on over and let's get to know each other." My dad told Dean.

I watched as my dad and uncles questioned him for the next hour until he asked if he would respect me and treat me like the lady that I am.

My dad's expression was serious and I knew that he was trying to establish that my boyfriend treat me right which I knew he would. Dean answered that he would always treat me like a princess while glancing at me with an adoring look that made my heart flutter unexpectedly.

My dad gave him his most intimidating look yet, "If I hear that you are not treating my little girl right I will personally murder you and that is no joke." 

Uncle Rick nodded in agreement with my dad and then they gave us the okay that we could date.

Upon hearing that my dad and uncles gave the okay that he could date me, and I had never hugged him so tight in happiness in all my life, it was a sudden weight that was lifted from my shoulders. 

"I'm sorry about you being grilled so much." 

"Hush your mouth, I would do it over and over again to be with you."


	81. You're My Best Friend

For sweet_FA

Erin tried her hardest to push the anxiety out of her mind as she stood before the small audience that was present for the talent show that she was participating in. 

She would have completely lost her nerve had the love of her life not been present. Steve Clark, her boyfriend of two years watched her every move with a huge, encouraging smile. 

Erin smiled back, touched by how genuine and beautiful her boyfriend's smile was. The backing track began to play and for a split second she compared the talent show to being in a karaoke bar. 

She made up her mind that she was going to put 200% into this performance regardless of how well anyone else did, what mattered was what she did.

"Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see" 

 

Erin gestured directly at Steve as she sang the Queen song, doing her best job with it while worrying that she was going to trip over herself in one way or another.

 

"Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live"

 

A light blush appeared on Steve's cheeks, almost distracting Erin from her performance.

 

"Oh, you're the best friend that I've ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh, you're my best friend"

 

This time it was Erin's cheeks that turned a soft shade of red. 

 

"Ooh, you make me live

Ooh, I've been wandering 'round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me boy  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend"

She thought back at all the times the guitarist had been there for her and how much they'd been through together, being perfect for each other and she couldn't put the appreciation she felt for him into words. 

 

"Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live"

Steve smiled brightly, enjoying her performance tremendously. Erin thanked God for the practice she'd put into this moment.

"You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
Oh, you're my best friend"

Erin sang the chorus once again and Steve looked as if his heart had melted, being thoroughly touched by his girl's choice of song and the way she delivered it as if she was communicating directly to him.

Steve urged on the cheers while clapping wildly for her. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, feeling like her performance was a success no matter what the outcome of the contest was. 

Note: An unexpected update, also lyrics belong to John Deacon.


	82. Toothache

"Y/N, you should really make an appointment to see the dentist." Viv commented with much concern on his face. 

He didn't like seeing you in so much pain and you hated to let on that you was in pain. 

You pressed your hand firmly against your jaw to try to relieve the pain but nothing seemed to help, even gargling Listerine this morning left you howling from the white hot, excruciating pain that you experienced.

"Oh myyyyy, oh my fucking mouth!" You groaned deeply. Viv sat down beside you and wrapped his comforting arms around you.

"It will get better once we have your mouth seen about, love." His words were soothing to you, prompting you to look forward to whenever that time would be that your mouth would be seen about and you needed to have your dental condition seen soon or it could manifest into something even more serious then what you already had. 

You relaxed into your boyfriend's arms and felt as though the pain was already lessening for now.

"I'm feeling better already..." You murmured quietly. 

Viv chuckled softly, "I'm exactly what the doctor ordered!"

"Always." You replied with a sigh.

 

Note: This is dedicated to those who are unable to see a dentist because of their financial situation. Much love to them.


	83. No Way Out

Steve remained seated backstage while his fellow bandmates were prepping for the show. 

Every so often he would steal a glance at the exit, yearning to go out that door and escape the expectations of the fans that he so dearly loved. 

Breathe, breathe, oi fuck breathing.... 

he sighed, his lungs rebelling against his attempt to try to free his mind to provide clarity. 

The only thing positive about this show in his mind was that this show was the last leg of the European tour and he'd get to see you again, the person that really mattered to him the most and the person who could keep him grounded during moments like this. 

Of course he could always count on Phil but he didn't want to burden him. 

It was hard enough for Phil to be around him when Steve reeked of alcohol and the guitarist didn't want to trouble his best friend.

Steve swallowed hard, he was going to get through this show and tomorrow he would be in your loving arms. 

Note: Requests are closed as of now and I shouldn't even be taking requests when I don't fill them. Still I'll be updating this book but the content probably won't be as great of quality on account of not taking requests.

Some great writers who do amazingly excellent jobs with requests are 

theMusicgirl22

MattSorum12

I highly recommend those two to all of those whom I have disappointed. Have a great night and many thanks then I can write to all of you who have read my work


	84. Happy Birthday

The living room was pitch black when Steve walked in. 

He wasn't suspecting anything out of the ordinary and even the blonde guitarist wasn't aware of what today was. 

Steve flicked the light switch on and screeched loudly when he saw something rushing at him.

"Surprise!" Joe jumped up from behind a large chair. 

"Happy birthday Steve!!!" Phil, Sav, Rick and yourself all said in unison. 

"Oi.... it's my birthday?" Steve held his hand over his chest, breathing deeply to calm his racing heart.

"It is your birthday! Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" Rick pouted. 

"Why don't you give the lad a break? I forget my birthday all the time." Sav shrugged while going quiet.

"Hey Steve, let's blow out the candles on your cake!" Joe suggested with a huge grin.

"Okay..." Steve was smiling but he still seemed a bit off.

Everyone including yourself followed Steve and Joe into the kitchen where the guitarist blew out the candles on the cake that was a small replica of the Led Zeppelin starship. 

It took three times to get all the candles blown out because there was three or four stubborn ones that didn't want to die out. 

"More air, Stevie boy!" Sav smiled widely, looking happy for his band mate. Finally Steve filled his cheeks with air and blew harder then before, snuffing out every candle on the cake.

Everyone cheered at him overcoming the stubborn obstacles on his cake.

Steve smiled cheekily at you and his bandmates then sliced into the cake, serving everyone a generous slice before digging in himself.

After the delicious vanilla chocolate cake was devoured you decided that you should give Steve the gift that you had created for him. 

"This is my birthday gift to you Steve..." You spoke shyly, handing him a black tee that was hand embroidered with the Led Zeppelin logo. 

Steve's mouth fell open upon seeing it and what floored him the most was the image of the dark wizard himself skillfully stitched onto the fabric.

"Thank you, Y/N! I love it." Steve smiled cheerfully while in awe of his idols image. 

"You're welcome Steve!" You smiled back, satisfied that he was proud of the shirt that you worked hard on. 

Note: Happy Birthday Steve! I miss you.


End file.
